As Time Ticks By
by ChaylorBabyx3
Summary: Troy is a paranoid man. Convinced his fiance Gabriella is cheating on him, he enlists the help of his best friend Chad to discover who this mystery figure is. What happens when Chad gets more than he bargained for? An ex-lover, and KID! CHAYLOR, TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay.. So this is my trailer for a new story idea i had. **

**Note: It's a Chaylor, with Troyella, not too sure about the others yet, probably Zekepay. I won't start on it for another few weeks or so, as i don't want to keep too many stories on the go. It's simply a trailer, and if you like it, review, and i'll write some more.**

**Okay, here we go....**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Troy Bolton has a dilemma...**

"_Dude, I swear, she is!"_

"_You think Gabriella's cheating on you?"_

"_Honestly, Chad? With the phone calls, secret texts? I...I don't know,"_

**He decides, with the help of his best friend, to find out...**

"_Chad? She's going to the airport, like now!"_

"_Okay, calm down. I'll meet you there,"_

**If only they knew what they were in for...**

_Shows Chad and Troy hiding in a cafe, watching Gabby at the terminals gate._

"_GABRIELLA!"_

_They turn to see a girl with a pram running towards Gabriella._

"_Dude! Is that....?"_

**Now, closed wounds were opened again...**

_Shows Chad outside a house._

"_I never meant to break your heart!"_

"_Well, you did Danforth, okay?"_

**And questions need to be answered...**

_Shows Chad staring at a toddler playing in a high-chair._

"_I need to know Taylor, is she mine?"_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella at their house._

"_Do you not trust me Troy?"_

"_You know that's not it!"_

"_Then what is it?!"_

"_Is Jordynn Chad's kid??!"_

**Will it all be a happy ending...?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking up the aisle._

_Shows Chad pushing Taylor down onto a bed, kissing._

_Shows Chad pushing the toddler on a swing._

**Or will it all crumble...?**

"_I want to be a part of JJ's life, Tay,"_

"_I....I don't want you to be,"_

**STARRING:**

Corbin Bleu _as_ Chad Danforth

Monique Coleman _as_ Taylor McKessie

Vanessa Hudgens _as _Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron _as _Troy Bolton

**COMING SOON... 2009**

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

**A/N: There! Hope it wasn't too confusing....**

**Like i said, i won't be starting it for a while yet, maybe not for another two – three weeks?**

**Oh yeah, Its M-rated for a reason, lovelies!**

**Reviews would be great; should i carry on?**

**Love y'all!**

**-EmilyGrace Ox**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, new story! Welcome to As time ticks by, a total Chaylor and Troyella, with Zekepay a bit further on.**

**This is another M-rated fic, bad language, and sexual situations, so be warned.**

**Review, tell me where this story is going!**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Troy Bolton paced up and down in his apartment that he shared with his fiancé of 3 months, Gabriella Montez. She had gone out again, one little beep of her phone, and she was out of that door quicker than anything. It was starting to drive Troy paranoid.

He did love Gabriella, honestly, he did. Her beautiful voice and personality that lit up any room. Her chocolaty brown hair, almond shaped deep brown eyes, and tan skin. Her Latina roots were definitely sexy. But at this moment in time, her attention seemed to be on something else, someone.

His best friend, Chad Danforth, thought he was being stupid. Gabriella, to Chad, had everything a girl could ever want. A famous husband-to-be, money, and a nice house. Why would she want to cheat? Troy couldn't answer that question. He just felt it.

"Dude, can you stop?"

Troy snapped his head around to see Chad glaring at him. Troy immediately stopped the pacing and sat down on the leather couch opposite Chad.

"I'm sorry Chad, i just can't help it. I'm really..."

"Paranoid?" Chad finished Troy's sentence as he nodded, "I know dude. But you just gotta stop being so stupid,"

"Chad, how can i?" Troy scratched the back of his neck. "She'll get a phone-call, and she'll leave the room to answer it. Damn, she even put a lock on her texts! Dude, I swear, she is!"

Chad sighed. "So you really think she's cheating on you?"

"Honestly, Chad? With the phone calls, secret texts? I...I don't know. I hope not, as i love her..."

"Love her?" Chad spat, his mood changing instantly. "Trust me, love doesn't stop a girl taking your heart and breaking it into a million pieces at her own pleasure. You're stupid if you think that Troy,"

Troy silently cursed himself in his head. Of course he knew not to bring that up. That being Taylor McKessie, Chad's first love. They had dated for a year and a half, and seemed to be totally in love. They would do everything together; the boys used to joke about how whipped Chad was. Despite the rumours that went round from the cheerleaders about Chad's good 'experience', Chad confessed that he lost his virginity to Taylor and vice-versa. They went to prom together, enrolled in the same college, and were still going strong in their relationship. Until one day, Chad came home to find Taylor had upped and left, without telling anyone, not even Gabriella, her best friend. Four days after that, Chad gets a text message off Taylor, saying she was sorry, but wouldn't be coming back.

That day, 3 years ago, was the last time Chad heard from Taylor.

Chad told everyone he was fine, but Troy saw through his mask. Chad was anything from fine, in fact, he was crushed. After that, he went off the rails. Smoking, drinking, different girl every night. Anything to get his mind off Taylor.

Troy knew that he had to do something. He reminded Chad of his second love; basketball.

College ball was miles better than varsity, and soon, Troy and Chad were scouted by the LA Lakers. Now, three years on, at 21 years of age, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth were international household names. Just like they'd always dreamed.

What hurt Chad the most, was that Troy could celebrate his fame with Gabriella. Buying her expensive gifts, moving in with her to nice houses, and giving her the wedding she'd always dreamed off. Chad just wished he had someone to share his fame and fortune with.

Him and Taylor, when together, would sit and discuss their future together. It always finished with Chad playing basketball, Taylor becoming a Doctor, and them living in a cottage with a white picket fence and 3 kids. They would laugh about baby names, before settling on two boys, 1 girl; Jayden, Kamilah, and Aston.

Sadly, Taylor McKessie crushed that dream.

Troy snapped back to reality, and dared to look at Chad, who had tears in the corner of his honey coloured eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry Chad,"

"It's cool man. I don't know why i switched like that," Chad replied sheepishly, laughing slightly.

Troy nodded. "I might just hang on the DL with the whole Gabi thing, though,"

"No, no, no, my friend," Chad exclaimed, startling Troy, "If she is cheating on you, we're going to find out. No-one messes with my best friend, even if it is little Gabster,"

Troy smiled and high-fived his friend. "That's what I'm talking 'bout,"

"So, find out what she's doing, where she's going,"

"Dude, did you not hear me?" Troy said, exasperated. "She leaves the room when her fucking phone rings!"

"Follow her then. Duh," Chad replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Listen to her conversations. Pick up the littlest thing that could help,"

"Isn't that like, invasion of privacy or something?" Troy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Troy, your girls cheating on you. You can do that, or sit around while she fucks around with some next dude behind your back. It is your call,"

Troy glared at Chad. "Okay. But if things go wrong, I'm blaming you for the break-up of my relationship,"

"Hey, Hey, this is on your shoulders," Chad replied, holding his hands in the air like he'd done something wrong. "But, i will help you,"

"You will?"

"That's what brothers are for, right?"

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N: Prologue done! **

**I'm sorry it was kinda short, but it was a spur of the moment thing. I might be a bit quicker with the whole updating thing then planned, as i have idea's for both stories that i just need to type up.**

**Next chapter: Troy follows Chad's plan, and gets some vital information. What happens when Gabi's "friend" isn't a man, as suspected?**

**Review, please!!**

**-EmilyGrace x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This story might seem a little fast at the moment, but trust me, it will make more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney related.... Sadly.**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Troy had his arms wrapped around his fiancé as they cuddled up together on the sofa, watching the notebook, and sipping on wine. Earlier on, Troy had gathered all his tarnished confidence together, and was going to confront Gabriella, but then decided better off it. Chad's plan made much more sense.

"I've missed this," Troy whispered, burying his head in his fiancés neck. She giggled, turning her attention from the screen for a split second, to give Troy a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, me too," She giggled again, turning her head back to the screen. They sat in respective silence until a sharp noise injected the comfortable silence.

_Baby come back to me,_

_In my heart i still believe,_

_That we were meant to be –_

Gabriella fumbled in her pocket for her phone, glancing at the screen before getting up. "I'll be right back," She smiled at Troy, flipping open her phone. "Hello? Oh my god, heya!"

She walked out the room, and Troy waited a moment before following. He stopped outside their bedroom, where he could hear her faint conversation.

_What am i doing?_ Ran through his head over and over. Was he really that paranoid that he was spying on his fiancé? His mom always used to say trust is the number one basis of a happy, healthy, and most importantly, long-standing relationship. Was he trusting Gabriella now?

"You're coming back to New Mexico?"

Gabriella's squeal shook him out of his thoughts, and back to the situation in hand. He pressed his ear closer to the door and listened, hard.

"When?"

The silence let Troy know the other line was talking.

"Oh my god, today?"

_The person is in town today?_ Troy thought.

"Aww, are you bringing you-know-who?"

Troy stiffened at this. You-know-who? What was that? Another person involved perhaps? Gabriella giggled softly from the other side, and continued to speak again.

"What time does your flight come in?"

Flight? Oh, so this guy wasn't from around here then.

"I'll pick you up, then? Then we can.... go somewhere? Catch up?"

Troy narrowed his eyes. Go somewhere and catch up. It didn't take a genius to guess what Gabriella had in mind.

Gabriella laughed again, before dropping her voice slightly. "Oh don't worry, Troy won't know,"

Troy's eyes widened in shock. What the fuck?

"Okay, I'll pick you up around, seven-ish? Now, I've got to go, babe, Troy's watching a film and i don't want him getting suspicious,"

"Too late for that," Troy mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, see you then, bye!"

Troy ran as fast as he could back to the living room, and sat down, trying to wipe the guilty look off his face. So, Gabriella was meeting this guy at the airport, at 7, and would go somewhere to catch up. God, how could he never notice that before?

Gabriella walked back out, and settled back on the sofa with Troy.

"Who was that, babe?" Troy asked her, trying to seem nonchalant.

Gabriella looked up at him. "Oh, just Shar. She, um, wanted me to go shopping with her,"

"When?" Troy pushed.

"Oh, tonight. I said...no, though,"

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I've gotta go see my mom at home. She wants help,"

Troy almost laughed at her obvious lying. "With what?"

Gabriella seemed to struggle a bit for an answer. "Um, stuff,"

Troy nodded. "Okay,"

Seemingly sure that he had to follow Gabriella tonight, he dropped the subject.

Little did he know, tonight he would be finding out more than just the truth.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Chad sat in his house, watching the TV silently.

It was another night of many that he had suffered, alone.

His house was nice, two floors, four bedrooms, two bathrooms. It used to be his grans, but she gave it to his dad when she died, and Marcus Danforth gave it to Chad in turn.

Now Chad owned it, after paying off the mortgage, and turned it into his own.

His bedroom, 2 guest rooms, and a game room, filled with a Nintendo wii, a pool table, and jukebox. Downstairs, he had his living room, kitchen, and Jacuzzi filled basement. It was the ideal bachelor pad.

Despite that, he yearned for someone to share it with. His double-bed seemed awfully cold, just for one. It was nice having his space, but also quite lonely, especially when you had Gabriella and Troy shoving their engagement down his throat.

Or who could forget the marriage of Sharpay and Zeke Baylor? They had been the first to settle down.

Chad flicked through the channels for the second time, finding completely nothing on.

He cursed underneath his breath and turned the TV off. His cell phone rang, and Lil Wayne's Mrs Officer rang through the air momentarily. He picked his cell phone off the table, and put it to his ear.

Chad/ **Troy**

"Yo?"

"**Hey, Chad?"**

"Yeah, Troy, my man!"

"**Shut up, dude. This is serious,"**

"What?"

"**I followed your advice on the whole Gabriella thing, and -,"**

"Yeah, boy! So?"

"**Just listen. She got this call, left the room, and, i followed her, and she's meeting this guy at the airport,"**

"When?"

"**NOW!"**

"I don't think i get you,"

"**Dude, she's going to the airport, like, now!"**

"Okay, calm down. I'll meet you there,"

"**Hmm. Kay. Bye,"**

Chad shut his phone, and slipped his Nike Air Jordan's on. Grabbing his keys, he walked out his front door and towards his Lamborghini spider.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Troy and Chad were currently sitting in Starbucks, which was straight across from the terminals gate, and in perfect view of Gabriella.

They were sitting on the outside chairs, both wearing sunglasses, and Chad had his crazy afro of curls tied back. Gabriella was standing just a few feet ahead of them, unaware of the two men that had followed her exact movements since she left the house half an hour beforehand.

"Ah, how long are we going to be here?" Chad whined, causing Troy to snap his head around from his beautiful fiancé.

"Just until we see the guy Gabi's been spending all her time with, and after i snap his jaw in two," Troy said confidently, as Chad chuckled.

"That's my best friend back,"

They continued to stare at Gabriella as she looked ahead at the huge group of people that had started to flood out the terminals gate. She looked up expectantly, even hopeful, and Troy tensed up. Unfortunately, it looked as if Gabi's 'friend' wasn't on that plane, as she still stood alone once the gate cleared out.

"False alarm," Troy said, leaning back in his seat.

"Mhmm," Chad replied, his mouth full of muffin. Troy turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"What?" Chad shouted, indignantly, "If someone hadn't dragged me out of my house before dinner, i wouldn't be eating this crap now, would i?"

"Chad, you said we were in this together, so i thought i should -- ,"

"GABRIELLA!"

The two best friends averted their eyes, as did Gabriella, and caught a girl running towards Gabriella, pushing a pram in front of her. The girl looked familiar; her chocolate coloured skin, and short dark hair that stopped just below her shoulders struck chord's in Troy's head.

She was wearing a short, colourful shift-dress, that went perfect with her skin tone, and her face held black Dior sunglasses. On her feet were white flats.

Troy watched as the two girls embraced. Gabriella had a huge grin on her face, and the other girl had tears running down hers. Troy looked at the pram, and could see a lightly caramel skinned toddler, kicking their legs in the air. Looking harder at the new girl, it all dawned on Troy.

He turned towards Chad, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Dude, is that...?"

"Taylor," Chad cut Troy off, taking a deep breath and nodding his head, "Taylor McKessie,"

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

**A/N: Another Chapter! I know it was kinda short, but i really wanted to finish it there.**

**Review if you can, that would be perfect...**

**-EmilyGrace Ox **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! The feedback has been ah-may-zing!! Lol :) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still no. Though if i did, trust that Chaylor would be the main focus... **

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

Troy continued to stare at Chad, who sat there in silence. "Taylor McKessie?"

Chad nodded.

"Taylor? Nerdy Taylor?"

Chad nodded again.

"Taylor, as in your ex-girlfriend Taylor?"

"YES TROY THAT ONE!" Chad roared, before noticing his surroundings and dropping his voice to a whisper, "Yes, Troy, that Taylor,"

"But... But... Why is she here? Now?" Troy asked, still confused.

Chad rolled his eyes. "How the fuck do i know?" He took a sip of his hot chocolate, "Though seeing as she's your fiancés best friend, that might give you a clue,"

Troy nodded. "But what's that?" He gestured towards the pram.

"Err, a kid, Troy," Chad furrowed his brow in concern for his best friend.

"No shit Sherlock," Troy spat, "I mean _whose_ kid?"

Chad shrugged. "I dunno. Her mom's, her sisters, brothers, could even be hers for all we know,"

"And you're calm about this because...?"

Chad looked questioningly at Troy. "Say what?"

Troy sighed loudly. "This is your ex-girl who you haven't seen in three years. She turns up un-expectantly, completely out of the blue, with a kid, and you don't seem to give a shit?"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Oh, i give a shit Troy. I'm just remembering where i am, and can't really blow up in an airport terminal, especially in front of _her_,"

The way he said 'her' with disgust, made Troy want to cringe. He remembered how crushed Chad had been when Taylor left, and this new encounter was opening old wounds for Chad, Troy just knew it.

"Oh, no," Troy heard Chad whisper.

"What?"

Chad didn't reply, just jerked his head forwards. Troy turned in the direction of his head, and saw Taylor and Gabriella walking towards Starbucks.

Probably to _catch up_, Troy thought, remembering the phone call he had spied on just hours before.

Troy stood up, before he felt Chad pulling him back down. "No," Chad started, "I wanna hear this conversation,"

"But what if they don't even sit near us?" Troy said, sitting back down in his seat, a pout on his face.

Before Chad had time to reply, Gabriella and Taylor sat down on the table in front of theirs. It wasn't right in front, there was enough space to hear the two girls' conversation, and not ignite suspicion. Troy turned back to Chad who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Okay, we'll stay for 5 minutes, i really don't like the fact I'm spying on Gabi,"

Chad turned to him in disbelief, "And how the hell did you know she was coming to the airport at 7, Maverick? You've done enough spying today, this isn't really going to matter,"

Troy rolled his eyes. As soon as Chad had got to Starbucks earlier, Troy had told Chad everything he knew, including the phone conversation, and him standing outside the bedroom door.

Both best friends watched as the girls ordered their drinks, and the waitress woman walked away.

Gabriella immediately turned to Taylor and they started to talk again. In hushed tones.

"Fuck," Chad said, leaning forward, "Can you hear anything?"

Troy, who was straining his ears towards the table, shook his head. "No, they're too quiet,"

Chad slammed his head on the table. "Damn,"

Troy looked back towards his fiancé, and saw her laughing with Taylor. Her beautiful smile brought an even bigger one to his face, and he immediately felt suddenly guilty for ever doubting her, let alone think she was straying. His eyes then fell on the blue pram, situated a little to the left of Taylor, facing Troy and Chad's table.

Troy could see that the toddler was a girl now, the pink tracksuit high-lighted that fact as much. Her hands were playing with a small yellow teddy bear in her hands, laughing to herself as she chucked it around her pram. He looked up at her face, and immediately knew it was Taylor's child. The big brown eyes and sarcastic smile let him know as much. Her caramel skin was flawless and glowing, and her hair, which was partially hidden by a white beanie hat, Troy could see was a deep brown, and curled crazily, a bit like Chad's, but hanging down long.

The sudden feel of weight being lifted off the table, ripped Troy's eyes away from the pram, and back onto Chad, who was standing up. "What's up, man?"

"I'm out of here," Chad said, shrugging, "It's boring the hell out of me,"

Troy stood up too, and quietly, they left the airport terminal, not before Troy seeing the tears that were drying around Chad's face.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"I've missed you so much!" Gabriella squealed.

"I know, same here. I can't believe it's been 3 years!" Taylor replied, pushing her sunglasses on to the top of her head.

Taylor was still the same as she was in high school, strong-willed, independent, and most importantly, beautiful. She still had her sarcastic side, her sharp tongue well hidden within her gorgeous smile. She was still freakishly smart, and knew exactly what she wanted from life. The only thing different was the toddler she pushed around with her.

"Uh-huh. 3 long years without my best friend," Gabriella scolded teasingly, "Though you haven't changed,"

"Neither have you," Taylor giggled, "Apart from that blinder of a rock on your engagement finger,"

Gabriella blushed as she looked down at her left hand. "I know,"

"I mean," Taylor continued, "Getting married to the one and only Troy Bolton, captain of the LA Lakers,"

Gabriella giggled as Taylor shook her head.

"What about you?" Gabriella started, "How's being a mother treating you?"

Taylor smiled as she looked down at the pram to the side of her. "Amazing, you know? I thought it would be hard, but surprisingly, I enjoy it,"

"I knew you'd make a wonderful mother," Gabriella beamed, "How is my god child anyway? I haven't seen her, in what, 2 years?"

Taylor laughed as she unstrapped the toddler and pulled her onto her lap. "Jordynn Jazmine, more commonly known as JJ, is perfect in every single way," Taylor beamed like the doting mother as the 2 and a half year old on her lap grinned a toothy smile at Gabi. "You wanna hold her?"

"She's gorgeous Tay," Gabriella breathed, taking JJ from Taylor's outstretched hands across the table. "She looks just like you,"

"Hmm, she's a terror though. Always screaming and breaking things, getting into trouble, just like her father," Taylor laughed while shaking her head.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from the toddler to look at Taylor, a sombre expression on her face. "Does he know?"

Taylor laughed bitterly. "No, don't you think he'd be here if he knew?"

"I suppose," Gabriella shrugged, as JJ played with her deathly brown curls. "Where are you staying?"

"With her Aunty," Taylor replied, pointing to JJ, "Denise said her apartment is empty for just one, and she hasn't seen JJ in a long time,"

Gabriella looked up at Taylor, panic stricken. "Denise? His _sister_? Are you completely out of your mind?!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Gabi, relax. He hasn't come to Denise's in a while, or so she says," She paused, as the waitress came back with their hot drinks. "Thanks. Anyway, if he does plan on coming round, I'll take Jordynn out the house for a little bit,"

Now it was Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes. "Sounds like a plan, Tay," Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Well what else do i do? Turn up on his doorstep and go 'Hey baby, you have a kid! Oh and i need somewhere to stay!'" She raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, much better Gabs,"

Taylor started to drink her latte. Gabriella glanced back down at the fatherless toddler in front of her and felt her heart lurch. Glancing back up at her best friend, she breathed deeply.

"Taylor, you have to tell him,"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Troy listened to Chad rant as they walked through Troy's apartment door.

"She's back? Back! And couldn't even bother to let me know! I mean, your fiancé knew, but me, her boyfriend for 3 fucking years, can't know shit!"

Troy rolled his eyes for what seemed like the fifth time in two minutes. Chad had been saying the same thing over and over again on the car journey back to Troy's, and now at Troy's.

"I didn't know, if that's any consolation," Troy shrugged.

"Oh, whoop-di-do, Troy, makes me feel so much better. I was her fucking boyfriend! I loved her!" Chad's scream echoed across the walls of Troy's silent apartment. He watched as Chad went to sit down on the sofa in the middle of the living room, flinging his head in his hands.

"Do you want a drink Chad?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, give me all the fucking alcohol you've got, dude. I wanna wake up in the morning and not remember any of this," Chad called from the living room. Troy sighed and got out two beers, feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his cell to see.

_One new text from: Gabi _

He sighed and opened his phone, knowing it was probably another lie.

_Hey babe!_

_Just to let you know I'm at my mom's, but i won't be coming back till late._

_Miss you!_

_G xoxo_

Troy laughed bitterly as he left his phone on the side and took the beer out to Chad.

_Stupid Gabi_, he thought, she had no idea what mess she was getting into.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N: Another chapter! So, Taylor's back? And what's in store for Troyella?**

**Review!**

**Emily x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Reviews were awesome, tahhh! :)**

**This chapter focuses slightly on Gabi's portrayal of events....**

**Disclaimer: Zilch. Nope. Nada. Happy now?**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton, smiled as she stepped into the lift that led up to her 8th floor luxury apartment. Some people might find it annoying living that high up, but Gabriella thought of it as a blessing. Up there was where she got away from the paparazzi, the media, the lies. Not to mention the lovely city-scape view she got from her living room window.

It was also a wonderful place to think. Up in her and Troy's one bedroom apartment was where she had shared doubts on her and Troy's relationship, thought about her future, and_ their_ future. She now needed time to think about her best friend's situation.

That's right. Taylor Annabelle McKessie was back. 21 years of age, and just as beautiful, she brung with her a 2 and a half year old toddler by the name of Jordynn Jazmine. Gabriella was unsure of the surname, but almost certain JJ would have taken on McKessie. Even though it would have been better to take on the last name of her father, Gabriella knew Taylor cut all ties with that particular person when she scanned the results of her fourth positive pregnancy test. Now, JJ has spent almost 3 years of her life without a father, and that's 3 years one man didn't know he had a beautiful child.

Gabriella sighed as the lift doors opened and walked towards apartment 34B; hers and Troy's. She fumbled in her Balenciaga purse for her house keys, and, finding them, she put them in the lock and opened the door. She caught sight of Troy's shoes by the door, and his jacket hanging up.

"Troy, I'm home!"

He didn't answer her. She walked towards the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge. The TV was blaring an old Lakers game, so Gabriella figured Troy was in there. Smiling to herself, she walked through the doorframe to the adjoining rooms, and saw Troy sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at the screen, while Chad lay on the separate sofa, asleep, several beer bottles at his feet.

"What the hell, Troy?"

She watched as Troy snapped his head up to her direction. He looked confused for a moment, then a bit sheepish.

"Uh, hey baby. I thought you were at your mom's?"

"I was, Troy. But i had to come home sometime," She replied, giving him a weird look.

Troy nodded as Gabriella surveyed the room. "But, hey, i see you guys had fun," She said, eyeing Chad suspiciously.

Troy laughed nervously, glancing at his intoxicated best friend, who had a sad expression on his sleeping face.

"Yeah, well, he had a lot of things to think about today,"

Gabriella looked away guiltily as Toy gave her a knowing look. "Poor Chad," She managed to croak out. She hated lying to Troy, they were going to be married for God's sake, but if Taylor wanted Chad to know she was back, she would've told him herself.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll be going home tonight though, is that okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Totally fine," She smiled up at her fiancé.

Troy reached forward and kissed Gabriella on the forehead, making her giggle. "I missed you," He whispered, before pulling back, looking her dead in the eyes, "How was your mom's?"

Gabriella swallowed hard. "It was great Troy..."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Chad woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the window. He tried to sit up, but the sharp pain that shot through his forehead forced him to lay back down again. Through his pounding headache, he established he was on Troy's sofa, and by the looks of things, bottles strewn here and there, he got pretty drunk last night. That would explain the headache too.

"Ahh, sleeping beauty awakes,"

Chad looked up to see Troy grinning smugly at him from the kitchen doorframe, dressed in his old Wildcats warm-up jersey and sweat pants. "Had a good night?"

"Shut up Troy, and leave him alone," Gabriella replied, slapping Troy across his chest, before walking into the living room with a steaming cup of coffee, and two paracetemol tablets, setting them down on the table in front of Chad. "Here Chad,"

"Thanks, G," Chad croaked out, finally sitting up on the sofa and reaching for the coffee. "And sorry for the whole crashing on your sofa thing -- ,"

Gabriella raised her hand as if to silence him. "We're practically family Chad. And, i wasn't gonna wake you in your state!" She giggled.

Chad looked embarrassed. "Err, yeah, i just had a few things on my mind yesterday. No biggie,"

"Yeah, Troy said," Chad shot a glare at Troy, who raised his eyebrows before walking into the kitchen.

Gabriella straightened herself out. "Well, Chad, i hope you get better soon. I f you're hungry, just ask Troy for something, yeah?"

"Over my dead body!" Troy called from the kitchen.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "See you later Chad. Bye Troy!"

She walked into the hallway, and both boys heard the front door close. Chad stood up, stretching himself out in a yawn, and padded into the kitchen, mug of coffee in hand.

He caught Troy standing over the stove, frying sausages in a pan, by the looks of it.

"Whoa, the Bolton cooks! Tell Zeke he has some competition," Chad joked, leaning on the counter.

"Fuck off, idiot. Do you want eggs, dude?"

Chad's stomach rumbled. "Hell yea," Troy laughed. "Where did Gabi go, by the way?"

Troy sighed. "She say's work wanted her in early. I think its bull shit though,"

Chad nodded, taking a gulp of his coffee. "You think she's gone to see Taylor?"

"Probably. I mean, work's never got her out of the house that quick ever before,"

Chad thought for a moment before looking back at Troy. "How long do you think she can keep this lie up for?"

"Knowing Gabriella, not long," Troy laughed, "The guilt will get her, hard,"

Chad smiled, as Troy plated up both fried breakfasts.

"Best hangover cure there is," Chad grinned hungrily; as both friends sat down to eat.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Butterflies of nerves shot through Gabriella's stomach as she looked up at the house she hadn't been in for a couple of years. Gathering all her strength, she took a deep breath and walked up the pathway, ringing the doorbell when she got to the front door. It was a few minutes before the door was opened.

"GABIIII!"

Gabriella smiled at the woman in front of her. She was quite small, and her skin tone was a little lighter than Taylors. She was curvy, and her well defined body was hidden under a pink towel dressing gown. Her hair, which was normally a mass of crazy curls, was pulled back into a tight, high ponytail. Her skin was flawless, but her chocolate coloured eyes popped out gorgeously.

"Hey, Denise," Gabriella smiled, and pulled the 25 year old into a warm hug. "Sorry for coming this early,"

"Oh no, it's fine," Denise smiled, "You wanna see Tay, right? Come in,"

Gabriella walked into the house, following Denise as she led them into the living room. Gabriella's smile became even bigger as she saw JJ dancing along to an old Barney episode on the TV, wearing a mini-Lakers kit. She saw Taylor sitting on the sofa watching her, drinking a mug of coffee, and went to sit beside her.

"Hey," She said, smiling towards her best friend.

Taylor turned, a huge smile erupting on her face as she hugged Gabi. "Oh my god! Hey!"

Gabriella smiled. "How was your first night back in Albuquerque?"

Taylor laughed slightly. "Fiiiinee. I think JJ found it more interesting though,"

Both girls took a minute to smile at the young girl in front of them, who was completely oblivious as she kept dancing and giggling along with the big purple dinosaur on the TV screen.

"She really is gorgeous, Tay,"

"Yep, i know," Taylor grinned, "I had to listen to Dee saying that around 200 times last night,"

"Yeah, well, she hasn't seen her since she was tiny,"

Taylor picked up on Gabriella's half-negative attitude. "What's up?"

Gabriella shook her head. "It's nothing,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Gabriella Anne Montez, i might have been gone for 3 years, but i can still tell when you're lying," She sighed, "C'mon, tell me what's up?"

Gabi bit her lip. "Well, last night, i came home and Chad - ," She waited to see Taylor's reaction at the sound of her ex-boyfriends name, " – was completely drunk and passed out on the sofa. Troy said he had had a lot to think about that day,"

Taylor looked down at her nails. "I see he's still using alcohol as some sort of stress reliever," She joked half-heartedly, "Gabi, you should be pleased it's not sex,"

Gabriella didn't laugh, simply raised an eyebrow. "It would mean a lot for you to see him,"

Taylor sighed, louder this time. "Gabs, he hates me, you know that,"

"He does not hate you!"

"Oh, so i leave for three years, without saying anything, and expect him to welcome me with open arms?"

"You sent him the text," Gabriella reasoned.

"Yeah, nice touch, wasn't it?" Taylor snorted, "Sending him one text, in 3 years,"

Gabriella chose to remain silent at this point. Quietly, she said, "He misses you, Tay,"

Taylor shot her head around. "Wh-What?"

Gabriella smiled softly, and placed her hand on Taylors. "He doesn't admit it, but i know. When someone talks about you, he'll go silent. I've caught him crying sometimes, and i know Troy has too. He even still carries around a picture of you two in his wallet. He misses you, Tay,"

She could see the tears already forming in Taylor's eyes. "But... But, i broke his heart Gabi,"

"Hmmm, i suppose," Gabriella replied, "Doesn't mean he stopped loving you,"

Taylor smiled, but quickly wiped it off her face with a shake of the head. "He doesn't wanna spend time with me. I was just his high school crush. He's famous now; probably has models draped over him left, right and centre,"

Gabriella shook her head violently. "No, no, no! He's not like _that,_ Tay. If anything, he lives alone,"

"Alone?"

"Yeah, in his Gran's old house. Did it up, mind. It's a bit lonely, i should think, Chad living alone in a four bedroom house,"

Taylor looked at her best friend in shock. "Are you serious? Wow, poor Chad,"

Gabriella nodded. "Hmm. Would explain why he spends a lot of time at my apartment,"

"I never would have guessed..."

"Yeah, well you leaving affected us all Tay, _especially _Chad,"

"I know, i know. I'm sorry,"

Gabriella pulled Taylor into a hug. "You're here now, that's all that matters,"

Both girls pulled back, and Taylor immediately squealed, "I wanna know about the others!"

Gabriella laughed. "Well, me and Troy are to be married, as you know, Chad is single – ," Gabriella kinked an eyebrow at her friend, who rolled her eyes, before continuing, "- and drafted for the Lakers, just like Troy. Zeke and Sharpay got married one year after you left, and our now settled and trying for a baby, Ryan has a place on Broadway with his girlfriend Cassie, and we lost touch with everyone else," Gabi finished with a shrug.

"Whoa," Taylor said, a shocked expression on her face, "Wait, back-up. Did you say Zeke and Shar are _married?!"_

"Uh-huh," Gabriella nodded, "For 18 months now. Had the honeymoon in Hawaii,"

"I wish i could've see that,"

"We missed you there. Shar freaked out, though. Had one less bridesmaid," The friends giggled as Taylor imagined Sharpay freaking out in a beautiful wedding gown.

"And, they're trying for a baby?" She asked again.

"Yeah," Gabi smiled, "For about a month now. Maybe you could give her some tips," She finished with a smirk.

Taylor shot her a well defined death glare. "Yeah, sure. How about, 'It hurts like a damn bitch!'"

Gabi laughed. "All worth it in the end though, right?"

Taylor looked over at JJ, now content in front of an episode of Spongebob. "Yeah, it really is,"

Gabriella followed Taylor's gaze and felt a huge smile spread to her face too. "The gang will love her,"

Taylor gave her a 'You-must-be-kidding-me' look. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly. They'll take to her amazingly,"

"Yeah, and they'll ask questions about her father. What am i meant to say? I don't know?"

"You could always tell them the truth," Gabriella responded quietly.

"Yeah, cause that would really go down well, Gabs!" Taylor responded, sarcastically.

Gabriella shrunk back, shocked at Taylor's sudden outburst, but knowing she brought it on herself. Taylor, on the other hand, ran a hand through her hair before smiling at Gabi apologetically.

"I'm sorry Gabs, it's just...tough, y'know?"

Gabriella nodded. "I understand,"

Taylor sighed, relieved. "Well, I'm going to get dressed. Look over JJ for me?"

"Yeah. Course," Gabriella smiled, happy that she was spending time with her god-daughter. Taylor smiled in thanks, and rushed up the stairs.

Gabriella got up off the sofa, and walked over to JJ, who was sitting in front of the TV. She sat behind her, and the toddler turned around and smiled at her, letting Gabriella know she had a full set of teeth, and the signature McKessie smile. Gabriella pulled JJ onto her lap, and the toddler giggled. "Hewwoo," JJ said, and Gabriella smiled at the mispronunciation of the word.

"Hello," She whispered, still smiling. JJ turned back towards the colourful cartoon on the screen, and Gabriella kissed the top of JJ's head.

But yet, Gabriella still felt this wasn't right. This shouldn't be her, being the second mother to someone else's child. And, if growing up without a dad showed her anything, it was that the world was a lonely place.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N: Yo... That chapter, like i said, was Gabriella's perspective, and a teeny amount of Taylor insight... Rest will come up later ;]**

**Revieww?**

**-EmilyGrace xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: TAYLOR PAST! WHOOOOP! LooL..**

**Thanks for the reviews ;]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JAKK. :]**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Taylor shut Denise's front door after waving goodbye to Gabriella. She didn't want Gabi to leave, but she insisted she had her shift at the hospital, so Taylor had no choice but to let her go. In a way, Taylor was happy to see that her best friend had fulfilled her dreams of becoming a doctor, and was in the profession she always wanted.

When they were in high school, Taylor and Gabi always used to map out their futures. It would always end with them becoming doctors in the same ER department, married to Troy and Chad, and have beautiful, loving children. Well, Gabriella was certainly living up to her expectations.

Taylor, on the other hand, met one of those criteria. The child part.

She smiled as she looked over at her 2 year old, who had lost interest in the cartoons ages ago and was now playing with her yellow bear, aptly named 'Bear', as it was one of the only words JJ could pronounce. She was a smart kid, obviously gotten from Taylor, but that smartness was hidden by JJ's desire to be naughty and cause attention, just like her father.

Taylor held back tears as she re-called JJ's dad. He didn't even realise that JJ was his; didn't realise she even existed. Part of her felt bad, but she knew she made the right decision 3 years ago, when she knew for certain she was pregnant.

_FLASHBACK_

_Taylor took a deep breath as she sat on the side of her bathtub, in her en suite bathroom, adjacent to her bedroom. The bedroom door was locked, as to give Taylor all the privacy she needed. Gabriella, her best friend for 2 years, sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly._

"_It'll be fine, Tay, you'll see...How long's it been now?"_

"_Um, 6 minutes?" Taylor managed to croak out._

"_Ohh, just enough time," Gabriella smiled, "Do you want me to go check?"_

_Taylor shook her head. "It's my mess, i'll do it,"_

_Taylor walked towards the sink on the other side of the bathroom. With shaking hands, she picked up the stick to which she already knew the answer to. Turning it around in her hands, she saw it. The solitary blue line in the small boxed window on the test. The line she'd been dreading, yet expecting. The blue line she'd been seeing all week._

_Closing her eyes to fight back the tears she knew were going to fall, she collapsed in a heap on the floor, flinging her head in her hands. She was only 18, for God's sake, how was she going to bring up a child?_

"_Tay, you okay sweetie?"_

_Taylor looked up, and her eyes met Gabriella's concerned brown ones. "It's positive," She whispered, and Gabriella leapt up from her seat on the bathtub, and towards her sobbing best friend, wrapping her arms around her._

"_Maybe...Maybe, it's just a fluke? Y'know, a one off?"_

_Taylor looked at her sceptically. "Yeah, Gabs, you can call four positive pregnancy tests a one off, can't you?"_

_Gabriella shook her head. "I'm sorry Tay,"_

"_Honey, why are you sorry? I should be the sorry one," Taylor reasoned, through her tears, "I got into this mess, and now have to reap the consequences,"_

"_Are you going to tell Chad?"_

_Taylor felt fresh tears burning through her eyelids as she heard Chad. Chad was her boyfriend of 18 months, and she had never felt this way about anyone ever before._ _She knew what she felt with Chad wasn't a normal adolescent crush, but something they could hang on to forever. Love, as cheesy as it sounds._

"_He'll hate me!"_

"_No, he won't," Gabriella shook her head, "He'll be angry, most probably, but he'll stick by you Taylor!"_

"_Gabs, if I'm not ready for a child, do you really think Chad could cope with being a father?"_

"_It could be the making off him..." Gabriella replied._

"_Or the breaking," Taylor sighed, "Having a kid isn't a clever option, for either of us. Chad wants to be a basketball player, pro-ball. A kid would snatch that opportunity away from him. It's unfair,"_

"_So what? You're gonna bring up Chad's child without him knowing? Won't he get suspicious?"_

_Taylor thought for a moment, before looking Gabriella dead in the eyes, one hand on her stomach. "Not if i'm not around,"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Tay?"

Taylor snapped her head towards the living room doors where Denise stood, in black tailored trousers and a crisp white shirt, black pumps on her feet.

"Hey Dee. You look nice, where you going?"

"Err, work, Tay?" She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be back later,"

Taylor nodded, remembering the night before when Denise had told her that she worked part-time as a waitress in a coffee bar just a few roads away. "Okay, honey,"

"There's food in the fridge, kay? Bye! JJ?" JJ looked up at her Aunty, "Bye sweetie," Denise blew them both a kiss and walked out the front door.

"It's just you and me, Jordynn Jazmine," Taylor smiled, even though her daughter was too caught up in her dollies to notice. Taylor walked into the kitchen, placing her now cold mug of coffee in the sink as she did so. She noticed her black purse on the worktop, and pulled it open, pulling out her silver cell phone.

She remembered having to change her number, after sending Chad the weak text message, as she was hounded by calls and texts by the gang. She got so upset about the voicemails where Chad would sob down the phone, begging her to come back, that she changed her number, only giving the new one to her family, Chad's mom, and Gabriella. She still hated the fact that the gang, minus Gabriella, had received one short text message from her in three years.

_FLASHBACK_

_Taylor sighed as she sat down on her bed which she would be sleeping in now for some time. She rubbed her 3 month old bump, and surveyed the room which she would now be calling her bedroom._

_She was in California, her Aunt Zaizee's house to be exact, after moving away from Albuquerque on a split second decision. After telling her family she was pregnant, her mom agreed with her that Albuquerque wasn't the best place for her right now, and contacted her sister Zaizee, who of course agreed to let her niece stay and bring up her child there. After telling Kendra Danforth that she would be a grandma, and the Aunty talk to Chad's sister Denise, she swore them all, including her brother Marcus, and sister Aleesha, to secrecy. She promised to tell Chad before the child reached their third birthday._

_Unpacking her stuff, she came across her cell phone, which had 13 missed calls from Chad. She recalled that they had a date that day, to the movies, but her being half-way across America, pregnant with his baby, meant that she had to miss it, and hadn't cancelled. Composing a text message, she wrote:_

Chad,

If you got this message, it means i've gone. I'm sorry. No-one knew about this, except my family, so tell the gang i'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Don't try and find me. I'm not coming back.

Love you forever and always,

Taylor x

_Tears blurred her vision as she pressed the send button. Chad would be distraught when he got it, so would the rest of the gang. For once, Taylor was glad Gabi was a good actress, as she was one of the select people who knew where she was, and why she was there._

_Taylor wrapped both her hands around her slowly forming bump. "Just me and you now, little one,"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Taylor heard a loud crash in the front room, which sounded like glass breaking. Less than a minute later, JJ ran into the room, looking cheeky.

"Uh-oh," JJ stated, giggling slightly.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Jordynn-Jazmine Gabriella Danforth, what did you do?"

JJ shook her crazy mass of curls before running back into the living room. Taylor sighed and put down her cell phone, following the accident prone toddler. Once in there, she noticed JJ standing next to a heap of broken glass on the floor, and what looked like the remainder of a picture frame. Taylor shook her head, and bent down to pick up the remnants of glass before JJ could step on them.

"Aunty Denise is not going to be very happy," Taylor replied, half-sternly, as her daughter stared back at her with an innocent look on her face.

"Uh-oh," She repeated again, her cheeky smile gracing her young face.

Taylor couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Uh-oh," She picked up the picture that had fallen and turned it around, instantly wishing she hadn't. It was a recent family photo, by the looks of Denise's weave, which she told Taylor last night had only been in a few months. Taylor took in Kendra Danforth, and how she had changed over the three years, along with Marcus Danforth, Chad's dad. Denise looked gorgeous, but Taylor knew that, after spending a night with her already. Then Taylor's eyes flitted over the youngest member of the Danforth family. Chadwick Michael Danforth.

He hadn't changed at all. His skin was still flawless, and the caramel complexion made Taylor want to drool. His hair was still the same, yet in this picture, he had slicked his curls back into a slight ponytail, which surprisingly made him look really sexy, as it meant you could see his face more. What really drew Taylor to Chad's face was the huge grin he had on his face, yet his eyes were telling a different story. They were lifeless, dull even.

"Gabi was right," She whispered.

"Ma?" Taylor heard a soft, high-pitched voice, and the sensation of someone touching her cheek. She turned, and saw JJ, which instantly brought a smile to her face.

"Hello gorgeous," She cooed. Staring down at the picture once more, she held it up so JJ could see it, pin-pointing Chad. "That, JJ, is daddy,"

JJ crinkled her nose, a look of complete and utter confusion etched across her face. She yawned loudly, as Taylor sighed and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You tired, sweetie?" Taylor asked, as the toddler rubbed her eyes. Taylor picked her, and rested her on her hip. "I think it's time someone had a nap,"

JJ made no objections as Taylor placed the picture on the coffee table, and made her way towards the stairs. She walked up slowly, and soon reached the room Denise had given to them for their stay. Being careful to mid her head, Taylor laid down JJ in the small white carry cot, wrapping the soft yellow blankets around her. Placing the yellow bear, JJ's most treasured possession, down with her, Taylor watched as her daughter fell asleep. Soon, the only sound in the room was the child's incessant soft breathing. Smiling softly, Taylor walked out of the room, and back down stairs. Looking over the picture once again, she remembered the promise she had made to Chad's and her families, that Chad Danforth would know about Jordynn Jazmine Danforth by her 3rd birthday.

Well, on a better note, that gave her almost 6 months then. By the time JJ turned 3 on the 22nd March, she would be expecting presents from mommy.....and daddy.

... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N: Hey. Bit of a rubbish ending point, but the last paragraph-y bit was kinda rushed :S**

**Oh, and 22****nd**** March is my birthday! ;] Lol....**

**Revieww?**

**EmilyGrace xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's really nice to see people liking my story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own 4 DVDs, 3 soundtracks, 1 Taylor doll, and countless magazine interviews where Monique states her and Corbin are 'just friends'.... Sigh.**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Honey, I'm home!"

Taylor laughed as she heard Denise's voice boom through the house. "I'm in the front room, Dee,"

Denise walked in, slinging her bag on the armchair. "Hey, Tay," She looked around, "Where's JJ?"

Taylor sighed. "I think the excitement of moving has finally died down. She's been asleep for the last 4 hours,"

Denise raised her eyebrows. "4 hours? She'll be up all night now," Taylor grimaced. "I'm making a coffee Tay, you want one?"

"Yeah please," She shouted back, as Denise walked into the kitchen, "How was work, anyway?"

"Good, i suppose," Denise replied, "Didn't spill anything for once,"

Taylor laughed. "Did you get any tips?" She could hear Denise scoff.

"Tips? Are you mad? You're lucky to get your wages when they come, Tay,"

Taylor smiled. "Aww, hard labour?"

Denise walked back in with two mugs. "Uh-huh. And the boss is like some perverted creep. Keeps telling me that the customers want to see femininity in a waitress,"

"Femininity?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. Skirts and dresses," Denise involuntary shuddered. "No chance,"

Both girls laughed and continued to drink their coffees.

"How was your proper first day in Albuquerque?" Denise asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Eventful," Denise looked at her expectantly, "Oh, by the way, JJ got a bit out of hand earlier. She broke a picture frame," Taylor leant forward and grabbed the photo of the table, "This picture,"

Denise waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, i don't care, i was needing a new frame for it anyway. That ugly gold one was making the room look bad,"

Taylor smiled humourlessly, and stared down at the picture again. No matter how she tried to focus on the others, her deep brown eyes always lingered on Chad, and wouldn't pull away. Denise noticed this, and looked at Taylor seriously.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Taylor snapped her head around. "Who?"

Denise rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Taylor, you know who I'm talking about," She took a sip from her mug, "Chad,"

Taylor snorted unconvincingly. "Um, no. And he doesn't miss me anyway, so what's the point?"

"Err, you have a kid together?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "And he _does _miss you. A lot,"

Taylor looked at her sceptically.

"Don't give me that look. I'm his _sister_, Tay, i know these things,"

Taylor sighed. "It's just, Gabriella said that too, and i didn't believe her either,"

"Well, Gabi was right," Denise nodded, "He does. He'd love to see you,"

"How can he still miss me after what i did to him?"

Denise looked at Taylor sympathetically, before grabbing her empty mug. "Love, Taylor. It makes you do stupid things,"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Chad walked into his house after practice. His joints ached from the strenuous drills, stretches, and plays he'd done in the last hour. Coach's yells were still ringing in his head, giving him a headache on top of the hangover that he still hadn't overcome.

He walked into his kitchen, grabbing a can of coke from the fridge. He opened it, and took a long swig. The headache eased a bit. It must have been something to do with the heat. Taking his can into the living room, he sat down on his sofa and switched on the TV, changing it almost immediately to the sports channel.

There was a basketball game projected on his screen, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Taylor.

She was back. For good, he didn't know, but she was back nonetheless. Chad smiled as he thought of the airport. She looked amazing. Her face was still as gorgeous as ever, and her body was still the same; sexy, curvy. She had changed her hair since he last saw her, instead of the bob she'd had framing her face in senior year, it was now longer, almost Gabriella's length, and curly. Looked like she'd got rid of her obsession with hairbands as well.

Then Chad pictured the pram she bought with her. When she and Gabi had sat down at Starbucks, he had gotten a better look at the kid. He now knew it was a girl and she was a toddler, about 2 -3 years old.

_2 – 3 years old? Isn't that the same time Taylor left? _Chad had originally thought that this child was her sister, or niece, as Taylor had 2 siblings. But then, they lived in Albuquerque, so Chad would have known. The next thought that crossed his head, was that the toddler was his, but Taylor would have told him, wouldn't she? As a couple, they were sexually active, but always protected. And she wouldn't have left him over that, anyway.

The point Chad was now stuck on, broke his heart. The only solution left was that Taylor cheated on him. Would explain why she left. Chad couldn't bring up a child that wasn't his, simply because Taylor couldn't keep her pants up.

It all made more sense; pieces all fitted together. In the weeks leading up to her disappearance, Taylor would become more reserved in herself, and started to keep things from Chad. She started to wear baggier and duller clothing, which was unlike Taylor. The saddest part was that she refused point blank to have sex with Chad, and would back away every time he came near her stomach.

Chad remembered vividly the day she left. As a couple, they had agreed to go on a date together to the cinema, wanting to catch the new comedy film. Arranging to meet at 7, Chad got there at 6.50, but, unusually, Taylor wasn't there...

_FLASHBACK_

_Chad stood outside the cinema, staring at his watch. 7.15. Taylor had never been this late before, and it was starting to worry him. He'd already rung her cell once, but it rang out into voicemail. He tried again, but the same thing happened. Taylors chipper voice came through the handset, advising him to call back later._

_He stood outside until 7.40. They had long since missed the start of the film, and the weather was starting to change. Chad called her cell for the ninth time that evening, and it still rung out. On a last resort, he knew Taylor lived a few blocks away from the cinema, so he hopped in his car and drove to her house._

_Getting out of the car, he knew something wasn't right. Taylor's car wasn't in the driveway. He walked up to the front door, and rung the doorbell once. Twice. Three times. Still no answer._

_He got back in his car. Maybe they'd gone on holiday? Or Taylor just forgot, and went out with her family? But no, it was so unlike Taylor to forget a date. Especially with Chad._

_He drove back to his house. "That was a quick date, Chad!" His dad called out jokingly. Chad didn't answer, instead choosing to walk up the stairs to his room. He heard his mom scolding his dad for being inconsiderate, and said something about a possible break-up. Chad sighed. Was this Taylor's way of showing him she lost interest in him?_

_He called her cell again. Twice. The same thing happened. Frustrated now, he threw his phone onto the nightstand and turned on the TV set in his room, watching a LA Lakers game. About an hour later, as Kobe Bryant shot an amazing three-pointer, his cell buzzed from its place on his nightstand. He picked it up, the screen flashing 'Taylor' as he did so. The huge grin on his face was wiped off as he read the message._

Chad,

If you got this message, it means i've gone. I'm sorry. No-one knew about this, except my family, so tell the gang i'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Don't try and find me. I'm not coming back.

Love you forever and always,

Taylor x

_Was this some kind of sick joke? She was fooling him, taking the piss. It was all planned. She knew he'd be worried, and took advantage._

_He tried to call her cell again, knowing she'd pick up once he got the message. But this time it didn't even ring. She'd switched her phone off._

_Chad felt the tears cascade down his face on impulse. She really had gone, left him without saying a proper goodbye. What had he done? Was it his fault? He had tried to be a good boyfriend, he really had, and knew he had something special with Taylor. Now, she had snatched it away._

_He called her cell again, a few hours later, and it was still switched off. He waited for the beep on her voicemail, and started to speak. "Taylor," He croaked out through his tears, "Tay-Tay, tell me this is a one big joke. Tell me the gang are all waiting at your house to laugh at me...Please. I don't want you to be gone, come back, Tay. Whatever i've done, or you've done, we can work this out. Please,"_

_He continued to sob as he hung up the phone. And, that night, and many nights to come, he cried himself to sleep._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that, and leaving many more similar voicemails, he gave up hope. He never heard from Taylor again, and wouldn't contribute when anyone talked about her.

What really pissed him off was the gang, talking about her like she was dead. She had just moved, not died forever. Chad felt as though he had died though. Might as well be. In spite, he went away to college, with Troy. With parties every single night, and even more girls, Chad found away to mask his pain. Sex, alcohol, and more sex.

He became a player. Different girl every night, depending on the parties he went to. Troy saw this though, and knew things needed to be done. Knowing he'd almost lost his best friend completely, Troy reminded Chad of his dreams from High School.

Pro-Ball.

Thanks to Troy, Chad then got drafted for the Lakers. Playing basketball was one thing, playing it for his country, and millions of fans was another. He often wondered if Taylor would see him on the TV, and realise what she was missing out on, and come back to him. Sadly, that never happened.

Until now.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Taylor sat in front of the vanity in Denise's guest room, placing gold hoops in her ears. She had been getting ready for the last 45 minutes, slipping on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tunic top, with green sandals. She'd washed her hair and put it in a high ponytail, then proceeded to put on eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. Finally, she put in her hoops, and walked down the stairs, back into the front room with Denise.

She smiled as Denise played with JJ, tickling her as JJ's infectious laugh filled the living room.

"Dee?"

Denise turned around, placing the over-excited toddler on the floor, who immediately ran to Taylor and latched herself on to her legs.

"Ma!" She squealed. Taylor ran a hand across JJ's forehead. "Ma!"

"Hello, baby," She picked her up, resting her on her hip, before turning to Denise again. "I'm gonna go to...Um...Gabriellas! Yes, Gabi's house, can you look after JJ?"

Denise looked at her sceptically. "Of course," She said slowly, "You're not gonna be late, are you?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, I'll be back in time to put her to bed,"

Denise nodded in understanding, and Taylor turned back to the toddler resting on her hip. "Mommy's going out, okay? Be good for Aunty Denise, or mommy will get cross. Okay?"

JJ nodded, and Taylor kissed her on her forehead, before handing her back to Denise's waiting arms. "I'll see you later Dee. Bye Jordynn!"

Denise replied, "Bye!" at the same time JJ replied, "Bye-bye Ma!"

Taylor smiled and walked out the door. The crisp September air hit against her skin, making her glad she'd put on a coat. She climbed into her car, and drove out, into the street. After driving for about 20 minutes, she pulled into a street. She hoped it was the right one, as she had only been here once before, and she wasn't the one driving when she got there.

She pulled into the drive, and climbed out the car. Nerves shook her whole body as she walked up the porch and to the front door. She rung the doorbell once, and waited for someone to answer. After a minute, she heard thundering footsteps down the hall, and the door flew open. She smiled at the person that opened the door.

"Hey, Chad,"

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

**A/N: Ooooh. Don't hate me for it being short, it really wanted to leave it on a cliffy for once.**

**Revieww?**

**EmilyGrace Ox**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Helloo... A lot of you called me evil :( LoL... I promise I'm not, but this story gets eviller...**

**Disclaimer: Noooooooooooooooo. Not at all.**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

_Recap:_

_She pulled into the drive, and climbed out the car. Nerves shook her whole body as she walked up the porch and to the front door. She rung the doorbell once, and waited for someone to answer. After a minute, she heard thundering footsteps down the hall, and the door flew open. She smiled at the person that opened the door._

"_Hey, Chad,"_

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

Chad stood there, his face not showing emotion. Taylor was a bit taken aback; she feared he'd be angry at her, and she would bear the brunt of a screaming match. But instead, Chad stood at his front door, staring at her, though for once in her life, Taylor could not read his face.

Then, Taylor saw his brown eyes cloud over, almost to black. But, as quick as it appeared, it was gone. Chad ran a hand through his afro of curls, and stepped back, inviting Taylor into the house. Shocked, Taylor walked through the threshold, mumbling a quiet "Thank you," to Chad as she passed.

She walked into the living room, and sat down on the edge of the sofa. Chad followed, and sat on the armchair across from Taylor, leaning forward, staring at her.

Taylor felt uncomfortable. Okay, meeting Chad again wasn't supposed to be a walk in the park, but the awkward silence was getting too much for her to handle.

"Chad -- ,"

"What are you doing back?" Chad asked her, not letting her finish her sentence.

"Chad, please, i -- ,"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Back?" He asked again through gritted teeth, this time punctuating every word.

Taylor swallowed hard, choosing to stay silent. Chad laughed bitterly.

"So you can't speak? Funny that. I thought you'd have a lot to say after three years,"

Taylor sighed. "Chad, i know it's difficult, but --,"

"Difficult?" Chad snorted, "No, Taylor. Difficult is an algebra test. Difficult is making a basket from the half-way line. Leaving for three years, changing your number, and sending me _one _text, is not difficult!" He was now red in the face slightly, his light brown eyes now black in anger.

"I'm back now aren't?!" Taylor shot back, shooting Chad a look of disgust. Truth was, she was upset. She knew she shouldn't be, she was expecting this from Chad, but it was hurting her.

"Well that's fine, Taylor, let's pretend the three years you left me all alone never happened then!" Chad shot back. He stood up and walked towards the window. Taylor heard his voice crack in the middle of the sentence.

"We can't pretend that Chad," She started softly, "And i'm sorry for putting you through all that pain,"

"So what, you walk in here, say sorry, and think i'd forgive you, just like that?" He turned around, glaring at Taylor, snapping his fingers.

Taylor shook her head violently. "Of course not. How can i ask you to forgive me, when i haven't forgiven _myself_?"

Chad's face softened a bit.

"I'm not here to make this hard for you Chad, i came to make amends. I understand i did something hurtful and selfish three years ago when i got on that plane, but i needed a place to think,"

Chad thought about the toddler he'd seen in the airport with her. "Think about what?"

He saw a look of terror pass across Taylor's face. "Ohh... Um... ," She stuttered, before composing herself, looking him dead in the eyes, "Something affected me, Chad. I didn't want to pass it off onto anyone else, as it wasn't their problem. I needed to deal with it, my way,"

He saw tears gather in the corner of her eyes. "So, you left?"

Taylor nodded. "To California, yes. I lived with my aunt for the last three years, dealing with the problem in hand,"

Chad shook his head. "So, none of the gang could help you? Not even me?"

Tears started to spill down Taylor's cheeks violently. "No, they couldn't. Especially not you,"

Chad looked taken aback. "Why not me? I was your boyfriend Taylor. Of course i would have helped you!"

"YOU WOULD HAVE HATED ME, GODDAMMIT!" Taylor screamed. Her body shook from the tears shaking through her body. She pointed at Chad. "You, you wouldn't have understood!"

Chad felt the sudden urge to put his arms around her, but he resisted. "You didn't know that. You should have asked, Taylor,"

"I was scared, Chad," She spoke quietly, glancing up at him. "I was scared out of my head. So, i'm sorry if i didn't want to scare you too. I thought i did what was best for me. For you. For _us," _

Chad nodded, a look of fake compassion etched across his face. "Smart Taylor. Very smart. To save a relationship, you move half-way across America. Well done,"

He clapped sarcastically, and Taylor rolled her eyes.

Taylor shot him a dirty look. "Do you know what? I'm done here," She held both hands up in the air; "I thought i could talk to you like an adult, but obviously not. Goodbye, Chad,"

She turned to walk out the door, but Chad ran forward, grabbing her arm. "Taylor, wait,"

She turned around, her eyes icy. "What?" She spat.

Chad let go off her arm, shaking his head. "You broke my heart Taylor,"

Taylor felt the tears slip out again. "And you've just broken mine Chad. Thanks,"

Chad watched her walk away from him. He heard his front door slam, and two minutes later, the rev of a car engine. Tears fell from his sullen eyes, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. The little bit of a heart he was hanging onto, Taylor McKessie just smashed into a million pieces.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Taylor fixed her make-up in the rear view mirror of her car, before getting out and walking towards Denise's front door. Using the spare key Denise had given her, she walked in to the front room, seeing Denise watching re-runs of Roswell, and her daughter sat on the floor, talking to her dollies.

Taylor smiled and tapped Denise on the shoulder, who turned around. "Tay!"

"Hey, Dee,"

"How was Gabi's?"

"Ohh, fine. It's a nice house," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah," Denise looked at Taylor closely. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red,"

Taylor smiled at her concernedness. "Yeah, we were catching up on old times," She lied easily.

"Ahh," Denise smiled knowingly. "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh, no thanks," Taylor called, as Denise walked into the kitchen, "It's already past seven. I'm going to put the little one to bed,"

She heard Denise mumble in understanding as she walked over to Jordynn. "Hewwoo Ma!" JJ smiled, looking up at Taylor. Taylor bent down and picked her up, kissing her on the cheek as she did so. "Did you have a good time?"

JJ clapped her stubby hands, giggling. Taylor smiled again, and walked up the stairs, one hand holding onto Jordynn as she rested on her hip, the other holding JJ's yellow bear. Back in the guest room, Taylor placed JJ down in the carry cot, once again wrapping her up in the yellow blankets.

JJ resisted, standing up once Taylor laid her down, clinging onto the wooden bars of the cot. "JJ, lie down," Taylor sighed, handing her daughter the teddy bear.

JJ shook her head, grinning toothily. "Jordynn, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Sleep,"

Jordynn crinkled her nose. Taylor smiled at her cuteness. "Dada,"

Taylor's eyes shot wide open. "What, JJ?"

JJ giggled. "Dada," She clapped her hands. "Dada!"

Taylor ran a hand through her hair. JJ was asking for Chad, though not even one hour before, she'd fucked things up for herself. She blinked back tears.

"He'll come soon, sweetie," She smiled, "Now, Jordynn-Jazmine Danforth, sleep,"

Taylor laid JJ down once again, and this time, JJ stayed there. Taylor laced her around the yellow blankets, and kissed her softly on her forehead. Walking out the room, she closed the door, and leant against it.

Chad hated her. She knew that now, for certain. But JJ was getting to that stage where she was wondering where her dad was. Taylor closed her eyes.

She had to tell Chad. And soon.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Troy threw down his x-box controller as the buzzer rang. Gabriella was taking a bath, so he knew she wouldn't answer it.

"Talk to me," He spoke into the buzzer.

"Cut the crap, Troy," The depressed voice on the other end spoke, "Just let me in,"

"Chad? What's up?"

"Dude, just let me in,"

Troy pressed the enter key, and hung up the buzzer phone. He waited by the front door, and a few minutes later he heard a soft knock. He opened it, and Chad stood there, looking depressed, his eyes bloodshot and baggy.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Troy laughed half-heartedly.

Chad ignored him, choosing to push past Troy, and into the apartment. Troy rolled his eyes and shut the front door, following Chad into the front room.

"Seriously, Chad, what is it? You look like shit,"

Chad laughed a little. "Thanks," He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "She came,"

"Who?" Troy asked stupidly.

Chad looked at him as if he was mad. "Taylor, dumbass,"

"Yeah, i know that, we saw her at the airport," Troy replied in a 'duh' tone.

Chad rolled his eyes. "No, idiot. Taylor came to my _house_,"

Troy's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "What did she say?"

Chad laughed. "Nothing much, it was quite pathetic, actually,"

"Did she mention why she left?"

"Nope," Chad sighed, "Just that i would have hated her for her 'problem',"

"The kid?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing," Chad sighed, "Does this mean she cheated on me?"

Troy put a sympathetic hand on Chad's shoulder "Chad? I don't know,"

"Your wife does though," Chad spat bitterly.

"Okay, number one, she isn't my wife _yet_," Chad laughed "And, two, i don't think she'd tell us even if we begged,"

"Begged what?"

Both guys turned to see Gabriella in the doorway, a white dressing gown and her hair wrapped up in a blue towel. Troy walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Nothing,"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Gabriella, listen. Taylor came round to my house today,"

Gabriella gasped. "She's back?" She said, in mock shock.

"Gabriella, don't play innocent. We saw you the other day at the airport,"

Gabriella's eyes practically popped out as she turned to Troy. "You followed me?!"

Troy looked guilty. "Well, you see -- ,"

"This isn't the point!" Chad said, exasperated. "But we saw you with Taylor, and...and a kid,"

Gabriella looked away. "Oh,"

"Who's kid is that G?" Chad asked.

Gabi shook her head. "She didn't want to hurt you Chad, you know that, don't you?"

Chad sighed. "I need to know who the dad is,"

"Chad, you're gonna have to talk to her about that,"

Chad groaned and Gabriella smiled at him. She walked towards him, and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"But Gabi, i don't know where she is,"

"Denise's house,"

Chad stared at her in shock. "Denise? _My _Denise?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, your sister,"

Chad looked at Troy. "Great, so now my own family is keeping shit from me,"

"Chad, she still loves you. Be gentle with her,"

Chad looked at Gabi, and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I promise,"

Gabriella smiled. Finally, things were fitting into place.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N: There. Please don't hate me! LOL!**

**Revieww?**

**EmilyGrace xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ** Okay, long time no update lol. Sorry! I've been busy, as school starts again on Wednesday. Grr.

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing..

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Sharpay Evans-Baylor sat at her desk in her house's office, sketch book open, pencil in hand. She was trying to design a new dress, as only a few months ago Gabriella had asked her to design her fairytale wedding dress. Sharpay was ecstatic to oblige; she had designed her own wedding dress after all.

That's right. 18 months and 6 days ago, Sharpay married her childhood sweetheart, Zeke Baylor, in a ceremony held at Lava Springs; the facility owned by Sharpay's parents herself. It wasn't your usual wedding, the bride designing the dresses, and the groom providing the catering. But it was all what Sharpay could ever have dreamed of.

The wedding went without a hitch, and Mr and Mrs Baylor entered marital bliss with a honeymoon in Hawaii. It was then there, lying side by side near the hotel pool, Sharpay blurted out she was ready for children.

Zeke, taken aback at first, but soon agreed. But now, almost 17 months on, nothing had happened. Sharpay was at her wits end. Visits to the fertility clinic proved the couple could have children. It just seemed the kid didn't want to come. Yet.

Sharpay threw down her pencil. She had no creative flow at the moment. Rubbing her temples, and feeling the start of a headache, she walked down the hallway to the kitchen, turning the coffee filter on. The house phone rang, and she groaned. Zeke was at their co-owned bakery, where he worked, and wouldn't be coming back until late. Why couldn't people leave her alone?

"Hello?" She greeted grumpily.

"Nice, Shar. Way to greet your best friend,"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yes, Montez. Now, what do you want?"

Gabriella giggled from the other line. "Oh, shush. Anyway," Her voice soon switched to a serious tone, "We have a problem,"

"Oooh, interesting. What is it?" Sharpay's mood switched happily in an instant. Truth be told, she loved gossip.

She heard Gabriella take a deep breath. "Taylor came back,"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Taylor carried a recently dressed JJ into the living room. Denise had swapped with a work colleague the day before; swapping her evening shift for the early one, meaning Denise had to be in work at 6 am. This left the whole house to Taylor and JJ until 12.30, when Denise would be coming back.

After hearing JJ's frustrated cries coming from the guest room, Taylor walked in and picked her up. In the last hour, she had bathed JJ and dressed her in a floral summerdress, one that Kendra Danforth had sent in the post, and brushed her unruly curls into two pigtails, framing her face.

"Are you hungry, Jordynn?" Taylor asked, setting the toddler down on the floor. JJ looked upwards at her mom and smiled, nodding her tiny head violently. Taylor laughed, and pulled out the toddler's high-chair and erected it in the centre of the living room, directly in front of the TV. Switching the channel to playhouse Disney, she placed JJ in the chair, with thankfully no obligations from the kid herself. Picking up a bib, she placed it around her daughter's neck, knowing that half of the food will end up down her front instead of in her mouth.

Walking into the kitchen, she opened the cupboard, pulling out a box of rusks. Grabbing four of them, she poured some milk into JJ's baby cup, and walked back into the living room. She placed them in front of JJ, noticing how JJ completely ignored her, opting instead to stare and laugh as Donald Duck quacked on the screen. Taylor smiled, walking back into the kitchen to brew herself some coffee.

Finally, she was feeling a sense of home.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Gabriella hung up her cell and placed it back down on the coffee table. Looking up, she noticed her fiancé standing in the doorway to the kitchen, both eyebrows raised.

"What, Troy?" Gabriella said, unable to stop the smile gracing her face.

"I see you told Sharpay then," He replied.

"Mhmm," Gabriella said, getting up and kissing Troy, "She's pissed,"

"At who?"

"Both of them. Taylor for not keeping in touch, and Chad 'cos he's going round there now,"

"He does have a point to go though," Troy started, "He wants to know who the dad is,"

Gabriella looked away guiltily. Troy's eyes widened.

"You're hiding something from me," He whispered.

Gabriella looked up, shocked. "Wh-What?"

Troy shook his head. "I've known you for 6 years now Gabi. You're hiding something from me,"

"Troy, I'm not, i swear -- ,"

Troy gasped. "You know who the dad is, don't you?"

Gabriella looked away pointedly.

"Gabriella, tell me. Please,"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Ask Taylor,"

Troy scoffed. "Forgive me for thinking trust was our number one priority in this relationship,"

Gabriella's eyes flashed with anger as they met Troy's electric blue ones. "Do you not trust me, Troy?"

"You know that's not it!"

"Then what is it then?!" Gabriella screamed. She was now red in anger.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Is Jordynn Chad's kid?!"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Chad fiddled with the collar of his plain white t-shirt as he sat in his car. Parked across from his sister's house, he contemplated going in. But, if he did, what was he going to say? Taylor hated him after yesterday. Should he just ask who was the dad? No, that was too blunt. It was like saying, so who did you cheat on me with?

Chad sighed. It was probably best to drop it into the conversation. That is, if they could talk without it turning into a screaming match.

He grabbed the handle of the car door, before feeling his cell vibrate in his pocket, and hearing Chris Brown's _Take you down_ fill the car.

_Let me take you down_

_I really wanna take you down and show you what_

_I'm about cos when I take you down_

_Your body body oh_

_Your body body up and down_

_So don't stop girl get it_

He took it out of his pocket, seeing 'Shar' light up the caller ID. Rolling his eyes, he pressed the green button, placing the phone to his ear. "Yes, Sharpay?"

"CHADWICK MICHEAL DANFORTH!" The blondes voice screeched down the phone, "YOU BEST NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Chad sighed. "And that would be?"

He heard Sharpay's exasperated sigh. "Going round to your ex-girlfriends house and demanding things!"

"And what would i be demanding, Shar?"

"The father of her damn child!" She replied dramatically. Ah yes, Sharpay Evans-Baylor, ever the drama queen.

"I see Gabriella 'big mouth' Montez spoke to you..."

"Chad, does it matter?" She softened her voice, "Just, don't go in,"

"Why?"

"You had a screaming match with her yesterday, i think you should give her time,"

"She's had three years," Chad replied bitterly.

Sharpay groaned in frustration. "Fine, Chad. Do whatever you want,"

Without waiting for his reply, Chad heard the dial tone, signalling Sharpay had hung up on him. Shaking his head, he walked out of his car and towards his sister's rather large house. He hadn't been here in weeks.

Building up his courage, he rang the doorbell. Waiting for Denise to answer, he heard a small shriek, and smiled as he thought of the toddler at the airport terminal. When the door opened, the smile was instantly wiped off his face.

"Hi, Taylor," He smiled slightly.

Taylor stared at him for a moment, before trying to slam the door in his face. Chad was quick though; he shoved his foot at the bottom before she had chance to slam it fully.

"What do you want, Chad?" She spat.

"To talk," He sighed. "Please?"

She closed her eyes briefly and then nodded. Chad smiled, and walked past Taylor, heading to the front room. Once there, he noticed the toddler sitting in a high-chair, clapping her caramel coloured stubby hands in time to the _Dora the explorer _theme. He smiled. She was incredibly cute, and...Familiar?

"Gorgeous, isn't she?"

Taylor's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he turned to face her, nodding like a fool. Taylor smiled at him. "Her name's Jordynn-Jazmine, or JJ,"

Chad laughed. "Nice name," He looked up at Taylor. "Tay, I'm sorry for, y'know, screaming at you. I was just...Confused?" He finished weakly.

Taylor nodded. "I understand. I probably shouldn't have come round. It was a bit stupid of me," Inside, she was reeling. _Chad called me Tay. I haven't heard that in 3 long years._

"Yeah, kinda," They both laughed. "But, we can...Chat...Now?"

Taylor smiled. "If you want," She gestured towards the sofa, "Sit down. Do you wanna drink?"

Chad obliged, sitting on the worn leather settee. "Is my sister still obsessed with Sprites? I'll have one of them,"

Taylor laughed from the kitchen, grabbing two of the lemonades from the fridge. She brought them through, handing one to Chad, and taking her place on the armchair with hers. "Soo," She started, unsnapping the ring pull of her can. Chad smirked. It was unlike Taylor McKessie to feel awkward.

"Yeah, so,"

Taylor shot him a dirty look. "Shut up, Chad. Stop taking the piss,"

Chad laughed. "What?! Damn, Tay, you're paranoid,"

Taylor's eyes widened, fake shock etched across her face, and she was about to reply, when there was a crash, and JJ started to scream. They both looked around, and saw JJ, red in the face, and bawling, and her baby cup on the floor. Thankfully, the lid had stayed on. Taylor sighed, mouthing a quick 'Sorry' to Chad, and walked over to the toddler, picking up the cup, and placing it back in front of her. However, JJ continued to screech.

Taylor sighed, and picked her up, resting her on her left hip, rocking her slightly. Chad could hear her whispering soothing things to her, and couldn't help smiling. Who would have thought Taylor McKessie would be a proper mom at 21? And good at it too?

He could hear the sobs reside into sniffles, and looked up again, to see Taylor plant a loving kiss on the young girl's forehead. "All done now?" The little girl rubbed her eyes and nodded. Taylor set her down on the floor, and walked back to the armchair. JJ seemed to notice Chad was in the room, and she ran over to him, bumping into his legs. "Uh-Oh," She giggled. Chad smiled.

"JJ!" Taylor said, exasperated, "Sorry, Chad," Chad nodded, shooting her his famous smile. He looked back at the young girl attached to his legs, and couldn't help feeling the sense of familiarity again.

"Tay?" He started. She looked up. "No offence, but who's her father?"

Taylor swallowed. "Someone not important,"

Chad nodded. Wow. "Oh, okay,"

"I wish he knew, though," She continued.

"He doesn't know?" Chad replied, incredulously.

Taylor shook her head sadly. "I never got a chance to tell him. But, she keeps asking about her daddy,"

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"In time, yes," Taylor sighed, "The dad will know soon enough anyway,"

Chad looked down at Jordynn again. She was gorgeous. A splitting image of Taylor; her eyes, her smile. The nose was cuter, a bit smaller, but her hair was a picture. It was long and glossy, the deep brown colour high-lighting her light skin. It was also crazily curly, the ringlets small and close together, a bit like...His?! No, it couldn't be.

"Chad, you okay there?"

He looked up. Taylor was staring at him, her look a mixture between confusion and concern. Chad shook his head.

"Taylor, who's her dad?"

Taylor sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Why do you care so much Chad?"

"I need to know, Taylor,"

"But why?!"

Then, Chad snapped. "I need to know Taylor, is Jordynn my kid?!"

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Author's note: **Ohhh... Does Chad finally realise? I think Troy does too... But, what will Gabriella and Taylor tell them both? Review to find out :)

Emily x


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **OMG i am so sorry! This past month and a bit has been so hectic!! First i got attacked by my boyfriends new dog, had to undergo surgery for it, being kept in hospital for 8 days. After that, school started again, and i had two major exams the first week back that determine my overall score for the end of my school year in maths and science. So, my schedule for writing has been messed up bad, but it WILL get back to normal. I PROMISE.

**Disclaimer:**Do i look like Kenny Ortega? Jheeze.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

_Recap_

_Chad looked down at Jordynn again. She was gorgeous. A splitting image of Taylor; her eyes, her smile. The nose was cuter, a bit smaller, but her hair was a picture. It was long and glossy, the deep brown colour high-lighting her light skin. It was also crazily curly, the ringlets small and close together, a bit like...His?! No, it couldn't be._

"_Chad, you okay there?"_

_He looked up. Taylor was staring at him, her look a mixture between confusion and concern. Chad shook his head._

"_Taylor, who's her dad?"_

_Taylor sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Why do you care so much Chad?"_

"_I need to know, Taylor,"_

"_But why?!"_

_Then, Chad snapped. "I need to know Taylor, is Jordynn my kid?!"_

_End of Recap_

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

Taylor sat there, frozen in her seat. Had Chad just said what she thought he'd said? But, how? Taylor had given no hints or any instigation that Chad was JJ's father. She had skilfully dodged the question when it came up. Now, he seemed to know? How was that possible? And what was she to answer?

She could just say no, Jordynn wasn't his. Okay, it would shock him at first, and he'd get a little angry, but he wouldn't bring it up again. Then again, saying that, he had probably already worked out JJ's age, and would realise Taylor had fallen pregnant when she was _still_ in Albuquerque 3 years back.

Or, she could say yes. Jordynn-Jazmine Gabriella Danforth was his. But, seriously, wouldn't that be worse than saying she wasn't? Theoretically, JJ was Chad's kid, and he had missed 3 years of her life due to Taylor's selfishness and inability to face her own problems. Chad had missed JJ's first steps, her first word (which was "ma", making Taylor feel on top of the world), and just his daughter in general.

He'd hate her, wouldn't he?

"Taylor?"

His stern, yet concerning voice made her turn her head in his direction. He still sat on the sofa across from her, JJ sitting content in his lap. Taylor couldn't help but smile at the resemblance she'd always imagined between the two, but now finally knew it was there. Her small hands were tugging at one of Chad's curls, though he seemed oblivious, his gaze burning through Taylor as she refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chad," She finally whispered, looking at Chad. He realised the watery glaze her brown eyes held. "So sorry,"

Chad's throat felt dry. She was sorry? For what? Then it hit him. She could be saying sorry for two things. One, that JJ was his, and she was sorry she wouldn't let him be there for her. Or, two, she _wasn't his. _All his fears culminated in the familiar feeling of dread and loneliness in his stomach. He swallowed loudly, and glanced back at Taylor.

She was crying now. Her silent tears cascading down her cheeks, dropping onto her cashmere jumper, though she didn't seem to care, or made an effort not too. She was staring into space, her head resting on her hands, her body rigid. Had he got this all wrong? Was JJ the result of Taylor's "fun" with another guy? Did she leave because she was ashamed, angry, upset?

Jordynn coughed slightly, injecting the tense air. She shifted a bit on Chad's lap, and cuddled closer to his chest, closing her eyes, and putting her thumb in her mouth. "Someone is getting a bit comfy, eh?" Chad said softly, to no-one in particular. To his surprise though, Taylor glanced up at him.

"Well, Chad, i guess i should start from the beginning..."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Gabriella and Troy were both breathing heavily, anger evident in both of their eyes. This was by far the biggest argument they'd had while they'd been together. Gabriella couldn't comprehend even screaming at Troy before Taylor had come back.

Troy, on the other hand, was way beyond pissed. He knew as soon as he had seen the young toddler at the airport, that something was too familiar about her. She wasn't an overall McKessie. Frustratingly, he couldn't put his hand on it. But now... Now, he could see and think a little bit clearer. After seeing Gabriella's hesitation when Chad mentioned JJ's father to her earlier, Troy had a gut feeling that Chad played a major part in this 'scandal'.

"So?" Troy continued to probe, "Is he?"

Gabriella pursed her lips and looked up at him. She wanted to keep up this charade forever, but knew deep down she couldn't. At least now she could take the weight of Taylor's secret off her shoulders.

And Troy? She was engaged to him, for Christ's sake. She could trust him.

"Troy, i have to swear you to secrecy, m'kay?"

Troy nodded. "Baby, that's fine,"

Gabriella took a deep intake of breath. "It all started when..."

... ... ... ... ... ...

_It was the day after Taylor had found out for certain she was carrying Chad's child. Gabriella had offered to stay the night, but Taylor politely refused, telling her she'd be better off alone. Not all true in this particular case, as Taylor had cried herself to sleep._

_She didn't even remember getting up that morning. She couldn't even remember leaving the house. But, here she was, standing at her locker, wearing Chad's Wildcat hoody, zipped right up to the neck. She put in her code, and opened her locker, pulling out her chemistry and physics textbooks, and placing her lunch into her locker. She felt disgusting, yet couldn't quite put her hands on it._

_She felt a presence behind her and tensed up. "You see, when you wear that, it makes me glad to be number 8," The familiar, yet low, seductive voice whispered into her ear. Normally, she'd shiver with pleasure, but this time she felt herself force a smile and turn around. _

"_I only do things to please you, Chad," She replied, in a low effort voice, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Chad tried to deepen it, but she pulled away. "Not here, Chad. School rules, remember?"_

_Chad laughed slightly. He leant forward to whisper in her ear again. "So, you're just a naughty girl when i get your clothes off then, eh?" Taylor felt her stomach heave. She nodded, and put on what she hoped was a coy smile, and turned back around to her locker. Chad smiled, and pressed his body up against her back, kissing her neck. This made her giggle._

"_Chad, stop!" She managed to laugh out, showing her first genuine smile in ages. Chad kissed up to her jaw line, placing his hands on her stomach. Taylor smiled and leaned back into him._

_Then, her smile dropped. Wait, what was he doing? There was a child, correction, HIS child growing in her stomach, and he was touching it. What if he could feel it growing already? He'd know for certain._

"_Chad, STOP!" She screamed suddenly, causing the hallway to turn and look at the couple. Chad backed away, a look of confusion on his face. "I...I don't feel very well...Just don't touch me, okay?" She slammed her locker shut and sped off to the girl's bathroom, leaving Chad standing there in shock._

Taylor shook her head to get the flashbacks out of her head. Chad was looking at her expectantly, their daughter still asleep in his arms. She had told Chad the whole story, from the bathroom scenario with Gabriella, to the familiar stint of the next morning at her locker. The only thing she had missed out was the fact that Chad was indeed the father.

"So, that's why you got all jumpy at me? You were pregnant?" Chad asked, finally breaking the silence. Taylor nodded slowly. "Tay, you could've just said. It would have saved me a lot of paranoia,"

Taylor almost snorted. "Well, i could've, but i...." She trailed off, glancing at Denise's carpet. Chad looked down at JJ; sleeping in his lap, then back up at his estranged ex-girlfriend. "But, what, Tay?"

"I...Had to go,"

... ... ... ... ... ...

_Gabriella called Taylors cell for the 8__th__ time that night. Again, she got the same thing she had got every time she had called that night. Taylor's peppy, almost care-free voice flooded her ears from the handset._

"_Hiya, this is Taylor. Obviously I'm busy right now, so leave a message, and i might get back to you later. Buh-Bii!!" _

_Gabriella sighed and turned her phone off. She really hoped Taylor was alright. Sighing profusely, she replayed that day's events in her head and winced. Taylor Annabelle McKessie was pregnant. Taylor McKessie, Chem. Club president and Scholastic Decathlon member was __pregnant__. At 18. To say she would never had expected this would be an understatement._

_Okay, so it wasn't really a shock to Gabriella. Gabriella had been the first person to know when Chad and Taylor had proceeded to the next level in their relationship. Gabriella, concerned as she was, was assured by Taylor that of course her and Chad would use protection, adding that she wasn't entirely stupid. Bah, how wrong she didn't know she was._

_Gabriella imagined being in Taylor's shoes. She shuddered, catching herself the complete terror Taylor must feel. It was awful just imagining it; let alone having to go through it for real._

_Gabriella wouldn't have too though. She promised herself that she'd save herself for when she was ready, and Troy respected that. They were content in each other's company, and their love was strong anyway. They didn't need intense passion and rustling of bed sheets to show each other they cared. And neither did Taylor and Chad, come to that. Taylor swears their first time was an accident, but admits she'd been hooked on Chad ever since. Now look where she was._

_Gabriella pulled back the covers of her bed and climbed in, pulling the covers right up to her neck, cocooning herself in. What made the situation 10 times worse, was that, sometime in the near months, Taylor would leave. _

_And never come back._

Gabriella wiped a tear as she recalled the events of her senior year. Troy had his arm around her, rubbing her left shoulder soothingly. She had told him everything she had known to that point, but of course missed out the part that involves Chad, it was too early in the saga to tell Troy. There was so much to come.

"I was her best friend, and she bottled up to me, for the next few weeks," Gabriella cried into her hands, "Her schoolwork went downhill too,"

Troy nodded. He had noticed that too, as soon as Taylor had slipped down to a B- in chemistry. He put it down to stress though. Now he knew the real reason.

"That's why she became withdrawn too, isn't it?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded. "She was ashamed. I mean, 18 and pregnant? Not something you'd expect from an A*, A student,"

"I suppose," Troy mused, before turning back to Gabriella. "Wait, is that she left Albuquerque?"

Gabi smiled softly. "She moved to California. Her Aunty Zaizee took her in; let her bring up the baby there. I got a picture message the day JJ was born. A picture of Tay holding JJ in her arms, yet the message underneath read 'Introducing Jordynn-Jazmine Gabriella Da -," Gabriella stopped herself before she said Chad's surname. Luckily, Troy didn't notice her little slip-up.

"Tay named the baby after you? That's really nice," Troy smiled, kissing the top of Gabi's head. "So, she took on Tay's surname? McKessie?"

Gabriella gulped. "No...Not exactly," She replied hesitantly.

Troy looked perplexed. "Then she took on the father's surname?" _Wow, this guy must have been really special to Taylor if she used his surname on her child._

"Umm...Yeah," Gabriella nodded slowly, "The dad,"

"Who is... ?" Troy probed, his face turning serious as he looked at his fiancé. He saw her squirm in discomfort, and took hold of her hand. She looked him in the eyes, and then glanced away.

"It's not important right now, Troy," Gabriella replied in a small voice, finding her shoes more interesting than Troy. "Really, it's not,"

"Gabriella..." Troy started softly, placing one finger under her chin and gently forcing her to look up, "I just want to know, is JJ Chad's daughter?"

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Had to go?" Chad shook his head, "Yeah, I'm pretty much grasping that fact,"

Taylor sighed, and licked her bottom lip nervously. "I´m sorry, Chad. It was selfish of me, but at that time, i admit i was pretty much self-absorbent,"

Chad nodded slightly, and thought for a moment, before glancing back up at Taylor. "Were you...Y´know...Happy in California?"

Smiling slightly, Taylor shook her head. "God, no. If my life hadn´t been so messed up at that point, i would definitely have stayed in Albuquerque with you, Gabi, Troy, everyone. I was at a crossroads Chad, and i picked the easy way out. If i wasn't as selfish and self-absorbent, then of course, i wouldn't have had to have gone all the way over there,"

Chad nodded. "But, your Aunty, she treated you well, yes?"

"_Taylor, chile, come sit. I haven't seen you since you were dis high!" Taylor's aunt held her hands around a metre in the air and smiled, her bright white teeth contrasting her extremely dark skin. Taylor smiled, and went to sit on one of the four large chairs littering her aunt's front room._

_Zaizee McKessie was a 38 year old divorcee. She had no children, as her husband, Taylor's Uncle, had died quite early into their relationship, and Zaizee never found another man like him. She devoted her life to children in need though, becoming a well respected social worker. It was her aura that made her so appealing to kids._

_She was quite a short woman, and slightly over-weight. Her skin was much darker than Taylor's, on account of the fact that there was more sun in Cali. Her big brown eyes were always smiling, and her lips always curved upwards. She wore bright colours, never once choosing to wear black or white solitarily. She had the motto: look happy on the outside, feel it on the inside._

_Taylor had only met her twice. At her Uncle Trevor's funeral when she was 1 and a half months, and at the wedding of Taylor's half-cousin, Marcus, when she was four. Other than that, the occasional picture was sent down to complete the family album, and Taylor shared phone conversations with her. But now, Taylor was planning on living with her. This woman would be there, holding her hand, at the baby's birth. Would become 'daddy' to the child._

"_So," Zaizee boomed, "Your wit chile?"_

_Taylor smiled at her Aunt's Bahamian accent. Sure, she lived in California, but her accent was really strong. Taylor now knew why her mother's Bahamian accent came out when she was angry. It was a bit overpowering. "Yes, Aunty, i am,"_

"_Aunty?!" Zaizee laughed, "Chile, you needn't call meh dat. Its Zaizee, or Zee, ohka?" She waited for Taylor to nod. "Ah, chile, what you doin'? 18 and wit baby?"_

_Taylor nodded with her head hung low, clearly ashamed. "It wasn't meant to happen Aunt—Zaizee, it was an accident. Im sorry," She repeated the lines she had used on her mom 4 nights ago. To her surprise, Zaizee laughed._

"_Sorry? Taylor, don't be sorry! I ain't angry! I want you in meh house. Just tell meh, does the chile's father know?"_

_Taylor's breath caught in her throat and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "No, he doesn't. That's kinda why I'm here, Zaizee,"_

_Zaizee nodded. "I see. Dats fine. Just choose ah room, and we'll make dis pregnancy a good one, yes?"_

_Taylor smiled, wiping underneath her eyes. "Thanks, Zee. You're the best,"_

"_It's what family is here for, chile. Memba dat,"_

Taylor snapped out of her flashback by Chad's slight laugh. "Your Aunt sounds so cool, Tay. I can understand why you waited 3 years to come back,"

Taylor giggled. "Yeah, life with Zaizee McKessie had its advantages,"

The air turned to a comfortable silence as both ex-lovers smiled. All awkwardness gone, Taylor felt genuinely happy for the first time in an hour. But what she realised, and so had Chad, so far she'd ignored the answer of the question, choosing to ignore it by reminiscing about her experience. Before Chad could ask again though, JJ stirred in his lap, causing both Chad and Taylor's eyes to fall on her.

JJ's eyelids fluttered open, and she moaned softly in her breathing. Chad smiled and pushed a few curls that had strayed in her eyes back. "Well, Good afternoon, sleepy head,"

JJ smiled slightly, and muttered, quietly but loudly, "Dada,"

Both Chad and Taylor's eyes widened. Taylor prayed that Chad hadn't heard, or misheard it, but she already knew that he had. Why did she show Jordynn that damn picture?

Calmly, Chad looked up at Taylor, shock still etched across his perfect features. "Taylor, I'll ask again. Am i Jordynn's father?"

Taylor closed her eyes. The game was up.

... ... ... ... ... ...

There is a myth that real best friends can finish each other's sentences. They know each other so well; that it becomes obvious what their best friend is about to say, and when they're going to say it. Sometimes, they even speak in sync. Gabriella and Taylor never thought they were that type of best friend.

Even though they were around 7 miles from one another, Gabriella and Taylor looked into the boys eyes and whispered one single, solitary word.

"Yes,"

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Authors Note: **There. Like i said earlier, i am REALLY sorry!! I think it's a reasonably good chapter, i mean; it's not overally crap, is it?

Review, if i haven't lost any of you! ):

-EmilyGrace x x x


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Again, I feel so bad about keeping you lot waiting, I'm back with another chapter. This one is short, almost childishly short, but it is just a filler. I'm like, letting Chad come to terms with the fact he's a father, before i start all the drama up again! (:

**Disclaimer: **If i did own it all, then right now i would be working on HSM4 with the ORIGINAL characters, and my name would legally be Mrs Chad Danforth (:

... ... ... ... ... ....

Chad almost dropped the nearing 3 year old off his lap. _Wow. _He really hadn't expected Taylor to reveal it so quickly, he'd thought she'd go into another dance around the times, continually riddling him the answer; never being straight-forward.

But she had. She had spoken the three letter word he'd been scared to hear off since he walked through the door. _Yes. _Jordynn was _his_. This was a revelation and a half to Chad. A few days ago, he'd been completely fine, living his dream life, yet working on finding his perfect girl. Now, in a matter of days, his ex-girlfriend had come back, mildly confessed she still had feelings for him, and, to stick the knife in even further, told him they have a child together.

Of course, on the other hand, she could be lying.

But what was the point? Was she doing this to protect Chad from the truth? Yet what harm could it do to him? He was depressed when she left _3 years ago. _And 3 years is a long time. She didn't honestly think that he'd welcome her back with open arms, reveal that JJ was his, and everything could go back to normal, that they'd be a proper family?

Nuh-uh, Miss McKessie. That only works for fairy tales.

He looked at Taylor, who was fiddling with a strand of her hair, tugging at it and then watching the curl bounce back into place. She looked troubled, and Chad knew this wasn't the way she wanted it to come out. But Jordynn had spoken the word '_dada,' _and what excuse could Taylor have made for that?

"Taylor?" He countered softly, drawing her attention away from her hair. "Tay, we need to talk about this,"

She nodded slowly, her eyes glassy from the tears she was holding back. JJ squirmed in Chad's arms, and he looked down at her. His daughter was struggling to reach Taylor, her arms stretched outwards. Taylor smiled slightly. "Chad, could I....?"

Chad nodded. "Of course Taylor, here," He set Jordynn down on the ground, who immediately ran over to her mom, staring up at her with her brown eyes. Taylor sniffed, laughing, and picked JJ up, resting her on her lap and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She then looked at Chad, hesitantly daring to reach his eyes. "Well, I guess you wanna start with why I didn't tell you?"

To her surprise, Chad shook his head. "Nah, we can talk about that later. How about you tell me about my kid? I want to know everything about my daughter," He smiled, before quickly adding, "If that's okay with you,"

Taylor giggled. "Well, you are looking at 2 and a half years old Jordynn-Jazmine Gabriella Danforth," She started, and Chad almost choked. _Danforth? _ Seeing his expression, Taylor rolled her eyes. "Of course she took on your surname Chad, it is basically tradition. And she is a Danforth,"

Chad smiled. That sounded so good to him. _And she is a Danforth. _"So, when was she born?"

"Sunday, the 22nd of March 2006, at 6.09pm," Taylor beamed, "She was premature by 3 weeks,"

Chad raised his eyebrows. She looked relatively healthy for a premature child. Chad would never have guessed. Just goes to show what a good mother Taylor must have been to her then.

"Her first word was 'ma', and she took her first steps earlier than she was supposed too. Wowed the Doctors,"

"Must be a McKessie, then," Chad joked, earning a laugh from Taylor. "What's she like? I mean, her favourite foods, colors, TV programmes?"

Taylor shifted JJ around on her lap. "She's a complete terror. Her favourite game is breaking things, seriously. She loves making me stressed," Chad laughed, and Taylor continued, "Her favourite food is rusks, and she's become to have quite an addiction to oatmeal recently. Though it normally ends up all down her face, clothes, the floors, the walls, even _me, _then in her mouth,"

They both smiled. Chad was loving hearing about his daughter. It was weird, how she spent 3 years without him ever knowing she was there, but with just 5 minutes of Taylor describing her to him, he felt like he'd known her forever.

"...Her favourite TV shows are Barney and SpongeBob. The amount of times I've had to sit through them. And her favourite colors are gold and purple," Chad looked up at this, "To represent her favourite team, the L.A Lakers,"

Taylor smiled softly as Chad blinked several times. "She likes the Lakers?"

Taylor nodded. "Totally. Her 2nd birthday present was the kit," Chad smirked cockily, and opened his mouth to speak, but Taylor cut him off with a raise of her eyebrows. "Don't be getting too excited. The back reads 'BRYANT' not Danforth,"

"Bryant?" Chad spluttered, "As in Kobe Bryant?"

Taylor laughed. "Yep. Her favourite player. Goes mad when he's on the screen,"

Chad pretended to be hurt. "Oh, i see how it is. So I don't even get a mention with her?"

Taylor shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Though I'm sure that if she could speak properly, she'd tell you how bad you look on the basketball court,"

Now it was Chad's turn to laugh. "Oooh, I just got burned, right?" Both 21 year olds laughed, and soon, JJ joined in too, making Chad and Taylor laugh harder. Their laughter subsided, and Chad gestured towards Taylor. "You never told me about yourself, Kessie. How've you been? Anyone special in your life?"

Taylor felt shock waves when Chad used his old pet nickname for her. It made her feel like a little girl again; totally shy. On the other hand, Chad had just nonchalantly asked her if she was dating, hadn't he? She felt herself grin widely and lean forward in her seat.

"Well, no," She started, "I've been too busy with Jordynn on the whole, and trust me Danforth, there are seriously _no _decent guys in California,"

Chad smiled cockily. "So now i see your real reason for moving back,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "What about you, lunkhead? Still not tired of the gorgeous models draping themselves over you?"

Chad snorted. "Tired? Gosh Taylor. Yes, these girl may be _gorgeous _as you so put it, but they're hardly girlfriend material,"

Taylor looked confused. "And why is that?"

"Do the words _gold digger, fame hungry _and _slutty_ not ring any bells? They'd be gone the minute they see my cash roll into their bank accounts,"

"Well, just don't put the cash there. Duh,"

"These girls find a _way _Taylor. Ever wondered how Sharpay got more stuff then Ryan?"

Taylor smiled. "So you're planning on being a lonely bachelor all your life?"

"Not all my life," Chad started, pausing to look in her eyes, "But when the right girl comes along, you'll be the first to know, Kessie,"

Taylor couldn't pull away; however much she wanted too. "And vice versa," She whispered, finally breaking free and looking back down onto the toddler on her lap. Chad silently cursed himself, and bit his lip, thinking for something to say that would break the silence. Finally, he settled on:

"How did she know to call me 'dada'?"

Taylor looked back up at him. "She broke a picture frame yesterday, i think it was. I got a bit ahead of myself, and told her who 'dada' was," She paused, smiling discreetly, "You,"

"So she recognises me?"

"I would say as a safe bet, yes she does,"

Chad couldn't help but feel his smile get bigger. "That's good, right?"

Taylor looked away. Her voice suddenly became quiet and distant. "If you want to be in JJ's life, then yes. If not, then she should be calling another person 'dada',"

Chad felt the sudden instinct to go be with her, and he followed it through. He felt his legs lift him off the settee, and sit on the arm of Taylor's chair. His arms went around her neck, pulling her closer to his muscular chest. Though he couldn't see or hear them, he felt Taylor's tears though his thin tee. "Of course i wanna be here, Tay. Don't think for one second that now i know, I'm leaving you in the lurch. I'm going to be here for you both now, whether you like it or not,"

Taylor pulled away from his chest, and met his eyes, confusion burning through hers. "You mean that?"

Chad nodded slowly. "Every word,"

Staring into each other's eyes, both felt old and new feelings bore through their bodies. As if on impulse, and never breaking eye contact, both adults leant into one another, Chad going forward, and Taylor putting one hand on Chad's chest as she leant upwards to meet him half-way. Closing both their eyes, anticipation and lust shaking their every sense, their lips were inches apart.

_I wanna take you down,_

_I really wanna take you down,_

_And show you what I'm about._

'_cos when I take you down –_

"Fuck," Chad muttered, pulling away and reaching into his pocket for his cell, "This better be good," Flashing an apologetic smile at Taylor, he put his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yo, dude. What's up?"

Chad rolled his eyes. Trust Troy to ruin a perfect moment. "Nothing much, Troy. Was this call urgent?"

"Pretty much. Guess what i found out about you today?"

Chad smiled, knowing what was coming next. He decided to mess with Troy for a bit. "I don't know. What?"

"Just take a guess, dude. A wild stab in the dark,"

"I'm captain of the Lakers?"

Troy scoffed. "Pssh, keep dreaming man. No. Guess again,"

"Monique Coleman dropped me her number?"

"Do i look like a miracle worker? No. Think closer to home,"

"Oh, wow. I'm a...Dad?"

The line went deadly silent. Chad had to bite his cheek to stop laughs escaping from his mouth.

"Yeaaah. How did you know?"

Chad laughed. Troy sounded so confused. "I'm at Taylors now, dude. I found out like half an hour back,"

"Ohhh," Troy continued, "How you taking it?"

"Pretty good, man. Everything's perfect here," He smiled softly at Taylor, who smiled back.

"Oh, cool. Well I just wanted to tell you that. I'm gone, yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, dude,"

"No problem. That's what brothers are for,"

Chad hung up the phone and looked at Taylor. "Did Gabi finally tell Troy?" She asked softly, stroking JJ's curls.

Chad nodded, and then looked at the clock. 7.09pm. "Shit, Tay. I've got practice in like 20 minutes. I really need to go,"

"Oh," She sounded disappointed.

"I'm really sorry. If I could cancel, i would, but -,"

Taylor held up her hand as if to silence him. "It's cool. I'll be staying here for awhile, Chad,"

Chad nodded. "So I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Now, go! You don't want to be late!"

Chad smiled, and leant forward to kiss Taylor on the cheek. It was a mile of from the kiss they were about to have a few moments before, and they both knew it. "Later, Tay,"

He grabbed his keys from the table, his coat from the settee, and walked out the room. Not even a minute later, Taylor heard the front door close.

Touching her now burning cheek softly, Taylor looked down to the toddler who was staring up at her with big eyes. "Now, that, JJ, was daddy,"

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Authors Note: **Okay, filler chapter! Hope it was good!

So, Tay and Chad are getting close again, eh? Let's see what happens when i throw in a few more original characters, hey?

Review ?

Emily Ox


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: - ** Okay, feel free to hate me, scream at me; throw random heavy objects at my rather large head. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 months, shocker I know, It's that I've gone through a painful couple of months which resulted in the death of my boyfriend. This happened in February, and now it's May, so it's been 3 and half months. I kind of lost all faith in anything, let alone fan fiction, stuff like school and my family and all that. But, I've wised up, and I'm going to come back to my old story and hope you forgive me. Maybe even start up some new ones. So, hope I haven't lost anyone! (By the way, you might want to read the last chapter again to familiarise yourself!!)

**Disclaimer: - **Nope. *Sigh*

... ... ... ... ... ...

The sunlight streamed through the window as Chad stirred in his bed. Lifting one hand to his forehead to shield his eyes he let out a low groan. His head was pounding from the results of last night's practice, and Coach had worked the Lakers so hard, Chad could feel the chaffing of his thighs when they rubbed. "Give me 5 more minutes," He grumbled to no-one in particular, turning his back to the window.

The opening jingle of Chris Brown's _Take you down _blared no-where in particular, and Chad cursed loudly. He pushed back the covers and sat up abruptly, running a hand through his mass of curls in an attempt to wake himself up. Leaning over, he began to search for his cell. Random shoes, books, and boxers were chucked around his room, until he found it shoved into the pocket of the Nike tracksuit he wore to practice. He grimaced as he saw _Denise _on the caller display.

"Hello?" He flipped open his cell.

"Alright lil bro?"

He could practically see her smirk through the phone, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What's up Dee?"

There was a pause as he heard her munching something. His stomach rumbled in protest. Damn, he was hungry now. "Did I hear Taylor correctly? You came to mine yesterday?"

Chad got out of bed, padding towards the bathroom. "Yeaah..." He replied slowly, not sure whether the tone of Denise's voice was a good thing. "So what?" He ran the cold water tap and splashed the flannel unto his face, helping him feel more alert.

"So what? Well, _daddy _Chad, it must have been a lot to take in," Chad felt a flush of new-found pride grace his cheeks. "Did you take it ok? Tay said you did, but remember I'm your sister, I know how much you can hide your emotions,"

Chad rolled his eyes. Forever acting the caring older sibling. "Nah, Dee, it was all cool. I had an inkling she was mine anyway,"

"Did you now?" Denise scoffed, "An _inkling? _So, you are fine about this right? Not angry she didn't tell you all those years ago, like she told me and mom?"

Chad almost dropped the phone. He felt his jaw stiffen, and his eyes harden. "What was that Denise?"

Denise spluttered on the other end. "Oh, um, I said...Well, it doesn't matter. You're not angry?"

Chad shook his head, but was too tired to argue it out further. "No, Dee, I'm not. I'm just glad she told me when Jordynn was still young; I still have time to be a _father _figure. Speaking of JJ, is she up?"

"Yeah, Tay's giving her a bath at the mo, she got well messy after breakfast,"

Chad smiled, images of his gorgeous smiling daughter splashing about in a tub full of soapy water, bubbles flying everywhere, her infectious giggles piercing the air. "Is she staying in today?"

"I should think so. Why, you thinking of stopping by?"

Chad breathed slowly, thinking over his options for the day. Number one, play basketball with Troy for the day, or, number two, spend time with his daughter who he had 3 years to catch up on, and Taylor. His ex-girlfriend who looks more gorgeous than he could have ever imagined. His ex-girlfriend whom he almost kissed the day before.

It was a no brainer really.

"Chad? You still there?"

"Oh, yea, sorry Dee. I've gotta go, but I'll be over yours later, that ok?"

There was a pause as Chad heard a crash and a hint of Taylor's stern voice. "Um, yeah Chad, cools," Denise replied, sounding distant, "See you soon then?"

Chad smiled. "Yep, see you soon,"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Denise smiled as she put down her landline phone. Damn, her brother was a character! She hoped that the whole Taylor/JJ/Chad triangle would help her and Chad develop a strong brother-sister bond again. Although, before it had even started she had put a spanner in the works by mentioning that her mom and herself knew before he did, something Taylor had obviously _not _discussed with him the previous night. Hopefully, he'd believe he heard wrong, and it wouldn't be brought up in conversation between them again. But he did need to know, so she would need to talk to Taylor about that.

Dang, Taylor!

Denise raced up the stairs, anxious to see what the huge crash had been when she was on the phone to Chad. "Tay?" No answer. "Tay? Taylor? Helloo .. ?"

It took a few minutes, but Taylor opened the guest room door and stepped out, dressed in a lilac towelling robe, an amused yet curious smile on her face. "You called?"

"I was on the phone," Denise started, surveying the hallway for any damage, "When I heard a crash...Everything alright?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. " Your niece thought it would be funny to climb on the dressing table, and throw mommy's things across the room,"

Denise smiled. "Sounds like a certain boy when he was younger,"

Taylor giggled slightly, running a hand through her hair. "That's what I thought. I knew it had nothing to do with _my _side of the family,"

Denise chuckled. "Yeah, if her appearance didn't make it obvious to him, then her personality will surely ring bells with him,"

JJ ran up to the door, dressed in a white skirt and pink tee, with her hair plaited down her back. "Anty Dee," She gurgled, holding her arms outward. Denise obliged, bending down to pick the toddler up. "Hewwo,"

"Hello sweetie," Denise cooed, "You okay?"

"Hungry," Jordynn replied, scrunching up her eyes. Denise laughed while Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Definitely Chad's kid, Tay,"

Both adults laughed and began to walk downstairs, content on feeding the child between them. They strapped JJ into her high-chair, and walked into the kitchen. Denise flicked the kettle on while Taylor busied herself making a bottle for JJ, as she'd already had her breakfast.

"Coffee, Taylor?" Denise asked, as Taylor nodded, "Oh, and by the way, Chad's coming over later,"

Taylor did little to hide her huge grin at the mention of Chad's name. "Oh, is he now?"

"Yeah, It would seem he couldn't wait to come over," Denise raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we do have a young child, Dee," Taylor replied, fighting the urge to break out in a grin, "He just wants to get to know _Jordynn,"_

"Yeah, I'm sure he does," Denise muttered, stirring the two hot drinks, then louder for Taylor to hear, "So, you want me to go out today? So you two can _talk_?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Jheeze, Dee, you make it sound so sordid. And yes, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Nope, of course I don't," Denise replied earnestly, passing the mug of steaming coffee to Taylor, "There's a pair of shoes in H&M that have my name on them,"

Both girls giggled and sipped their drinks.

... ... ... ... ... ...

A couple of hours later, Chad climbed out of his car and walked towards his sister's front door. He clutched in his hands a small pink basketball, which he'd bought earlier. He remembered what Taylor had said previously, that JJ was a fan of basketball. He couldn't wait to see her little hands playing with the basketball, and when she's older, playing a game.

He knocked on the door, praying that Taylor was still in. His prayers were answered as the door swung open and Taylor stood there, with their daughter in her arms.

Chad smiled so much his cheeks hurt. Taylor looked good, in a casual, I don't care look. She was wearing ripped low-slung jeans, a tight white t-shirt and her hair was scraped back into a ponytail. The little scrap of make-up she had on made her look more alert, and JJ looked angelic next to her in a white skirt and pink Mickey Mouse tee. "Hello, Chad," Taylor smiled genuinely, stepping back to let him in.

"Hi Tay, Jordynn," Chad nodded, walking into the house and straight into the front room. "No Denise today?"

Taylor walked in, settling JJ onto the floor. "Nope. Serious shopping arrangements,"

Chad rolled his eyes, just as JJ came running towards him. "Dada! Dada!"

Taylor smiled and sat down on the sofa. "Seems she's really taken to you, Chad,"

Chad looked up. "Yeah," He picked Jordynn up and settled her on his lap, "And I've really taken to her too," He picked the ball off the floor, "Can I give her this?"

Taylor nodded. "Of course. JJ? Look what daddy's got for you,"

JJ looked at Chad, and then to the ball. She squealed, clapping her two hands together as she took it from Chad's open hands. She slid off his lap, and sat on the floor, bouncing the ball in between her legs. Chad beamed, then looked up towards Taylor, who was sitting next to him.

"She's not even 3 yet, and your corrupting her mind?" Taylor raised one perfectly arched eyebrow towards him, "Thanks, Chad,"

Chad held up his hands as if he was in trouble, "Hey, you're the one that told me she was into basketball!"

Taylor giggled. "Don't worry, she's already obsessed with it. I was kinda hoping she'd follow my path and become the next Scholastic captain," She shrugged, "But, no. She'd rather bounce a piece of inflated rubber then sit and study,"

Chad smiled. "That piece of _inflated rubber _can get you places Taylor, don't knock it,"

"Ah, yes. Mr LA Laker,"

Chad rolled his eyes. "So, I'm a celebrity. So what?"

"Oh don't be so stupid, you love it," Taylor replied, "You were always talking about being a famous player when you were older,"

"Not all the time,"

"Yes, all the time. I remember the time we went to the park for a "romantic" walk?" She emphasized the word romantic, using air quotes, "And all you talked about was how you wanted to be like the pro-ballers? All the money, cars, parties, women..."

"Hey, I did say I would drape you in ice," He countered, remembering the exact date. "Diamonds Taylor. Diamonds,"

Taylor sniggered. "Yes, Chad. Classy. Like the time you parked in the disabled spot at the diner and pretended you had one arm to avoid a parking ticket?"

Chad laughed. "Or the time we had that soap fight at the car wash? We got more then dirty there, Taylor..."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, and pointed at JJ. "That sex was momentous..."

Chad didn't focus. "All our sex was momentous, Taylor. I mean, remember when we locked ourselves in..." He trailed off when he noticed Taylor was pointing at JJ, "Huh? Tay, I don't understand,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "We conceived...?"

Chad's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. "You mean...?"

Taylor nodded. "Indeedy,"

Chad looked at the toddler in front of him, running after the pink ball as it rolled into the hallway. "She really is beautiful, Tay,"

She smiled, crossing her legs. "Thank you. But, I should be thanking you too,"

Chad scrunched up his face. Now she knew where JJ got it from. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes again. "She doesn't exactly take after me in all areas, lunkhead. Have you seen her hair? Her eyes? They're _yours,"_

Chad shrugged. "I suppose. But she got the overall beauty from you. I mean, you are gorgeous..."

Taylor blushed slightly at his words. _Why does he make me feel like a teenager again? _She thought to herself, fidgeting with her sweaty hands. "Thanks," She merely spoke, mentally kicking herself for being flustered. "So are you..."

_What the hell? Taylor? _She cursed herself under her breath. Where did that come from? God, she was such a klutz. _Even though It's true..._

She heard Chad laugh. "You think so Tay?"

She merely nodded. Feeling flustered, she knew she was going to start going red. "Oh...How rude of me, You've been here, what? 5 minutes, and I'm yet to get you a drink! Soda, yeah?"

She got up and briskly walked to the kitchen. She was aware that Chad's eyes were following her every move, but willed herself to not turn around. It would be suicide, and they'd probably end up in the same predicament that they were in yesterday. Once in the kitchen, she flicked the switch of the kettle, got a mug out for herself, and rested herself on the counter-top, exhaling loudly. _Coming back to Albuquerque wasn't meant to be this hard._

She felt a presence behind her, but still didn't dare turn around, for fear of acting stupid. Was it Chad? She didn't know, but truth be told, she didn't really want to find out.

"Taylor,"

God, it was him. And by the way his hot breath hit the back of her neck, he was closer than she originally thought. "Mmhmm?" She managed to mumble incoherently, the feel of his hands resting on her elbows constricting her movements.

"Why are we playing this game, Taylor?" He husked.

Taylor gasped. "What game Chad?"

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the back of hers. The very touch made her tingle, and his words next caused her eyes to widen. "Pretending we don't still want each other,"

She turned around, her incredulous eyes meeting his sombre ones. "Chad, seriously, I...I don't want..."

Before she had time to finish her sentence, Chad slammed his hand down next to the awaiting mug. "Don't bullshit me Tay!" He breathed out heavily, his hand finding its way to Taylor's hair, tucking a strand behind her right ear. "Please. I just need to know if you still have something, _anything _there left for me,"

Her face softened, staring at him and his pleading expression. "Depends. Do you?"

It was his turn to look at her now. Her bottom lip was trapped between her tooth, her eyes hopeful. He almost smiled at her cuteness. "I never stopped," He breathed. She could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Without a seconds thought, Taylor reached up and placed her lips on his. The moment their lips connected, it set off a hungry spark that cascaded through both their bodies like a waterfall. Chad backed Taylor up against the counter, roughly pulling her tighter to his body. Her hands slid up his sculpted chest as the kiss became more fierce. Their tongues duelled with one another for dominance, hands finding their ways into hair and palms stroking cheeks.

As their lips disconnected, the high school sweethearts smiled softly at one another. "I want to take this slow, Chad," Taylor breathed, her palm rubbing soothing circles on Chad's biceps. He nodded.

"As slow as you like,"

**... ... ... ... ... ....**

Taylor rubbed her tired eyes as she walked down the stairs. She had just put JJ to bed, after the hyperactive toddler had said goodbye to her father. She smiled as she remembered the days events in terms of her and Chad. Together again.

After the kitchen incident, there had been a lot more cuddling, and random kisses afflicted here and there. They hadn't talked about the way they wanted the relationship to go as of yet, they were content in each other's company. Taylor loved Chad and that was all she cared about.

Walking into the living room, she heard a muffled sound, which in the distance she made out to be _Take you down, _by Chris Brown. Confused, she searched the sofa. No luck. The armchair. Nothing.

Sighing, she saw a crumpled black heap on the floor that looked like leather. Crap, Chad's jacket!

She ran over to it, searching the pockets and locating Chad's blackberry. Clicking a few buttons, she saw Chad had a miss call from someone labelled "Kavida". Before Taylor had time to question the name, the phone buzzed to life again.

Taylor contemplated answering the phone, but her curiosity got the better off her. She decided it would be better to answer and tell the person Chad wasn't here, rather than let it ring all evening. Pressing the green button, she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell's this?" The voice on the other line sounded snobbish, angry even.

Taylor cleared her throat. "I'm Taylor. And you?"

"Oh, I'm Kavida," The other line replied in a harsh tone, "Chad's _girlfriend,"_

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Authors Note: **Again, I apologize. Only sincerely, but i hope it's enough. These updates could be scarce for the next 2 weeks, but it won't be as major a wait as it was this time. I'm going to go church now, so peace out. Review though ! (:

Emily 'x3


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **Hey There. Thanks for all the reviews; it's good to see I haven't been forgotten about! Thanks also for the many condolences and words of kindness. God bless you all for allowing me into your prayers.

Hope this chapter does not disappoint.

**Disclaimer: **Aha, No.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Hello..?"

Taylor's head was spinning. She couldn't breathe, let alone speak. Chad had a _girlfriend. _A girl who thought he loved her. A girl who was oblivious to Taylor's existence.

"For gods sakes, hello?!"

Taylor blinked as the voice on the other end got more persistent, and she realised she still had Chad's blackberry hanging off her ear. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.

"Yes, sorry, I don't quite know how to use this Blackberry things," Taylor giggled nervously, blagging herself out of the situation.

The girl didn't seem to even be listening. "Whatever. Where's Chad?"

"He's gone. Left his jacket here by mistake. Hence me answering,"

The girl, Kavida, snorted. "And why was he at yours in the first place?"

Taylor sighed. _Because we have a child together and I'm in love with him. _"I'm staying at his sister's house. Old family friend," Well, it wasn't completely a lie, just a skirt around the truth.

"Oh," The girl seemed put out, almost like she wanted a fight. "Well, when you see him again, tell him he needs to call me back. Its _urgent,"_

Taylor nodded like an idiot, even though Kavida couldn't see her. "Of course,"

"Well I would stay and chat, but I have a hair appointment in..." There was a pause as Taylor presumed the girl was looking at a clock or diary or something, "23 minutes,"

"Oh I see," Taylor countered, already wishing this conversation was over, "Bye,"

"Wait!" The girl screeched down the phone and Taylor winced, "You will tell Chad won't you?"

Taylor grimaced. "Of course. Goodbye,"

Taylor received no answer, just the dial tone. _Thanks for saying goodbye, _she thought to herself.

But that wasn't the real problem, and Taylor knew it. Dropping the phone on the ground, she felt the familiar stinging in her eyes. She was going to cry. Because of Chad. Again.

She should've known that it wasn't meant to be this perfect. There had to be a spanner in the works somehow. She remembered what her sister used to say to her when she and Chad had just started dating.

"_Why live In a fairytale all your life Tay? It's unrealistic. When the time comes, and you're sitting by yourself with no-one and nothing to your name, where's that happy ending? Real life Is the interesting part,"_

She had disregarded those words as her sixteen year old self, but now, she could see where her sister was coming from. No-one was perfect, or lived the desired picture perfect life. Times change and people change; ultimately into a person you just can't recognize anymore. Sadly, that's what happened to Chad.

She left. He moved on. He got a new woman in his life.

She couldn't condemn him for that. If the roles were reversed, she probably would have done the same thing. But, coming round to your ex's house, telling her you never stopped loving her and basically fool her into kissing you...?

Nuh-Huh. That was breaking boundaries.

Her form crumpled onto the armchair, a strangled sob releasing from her throat. Chad had fucked her over. What the hell? Was this his kind of revenge? But he had seemed so sincere, open and...

Genuine.

Taylor mentally kicked herself for believing him. She had probably come across as vulnerable and stupid, giving Chad just enough leeway to take advantage. Well, it wasn't going to happen again.

Because, tomorrow, with JJ in tow, she was leaving Albuquerque for good.

And never coming back.

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

Sharpay Baylor sat on the edge of her suede sofa, nervously wringing her hands.

She was waiting for her husband, Zeke, to come home from his restaurant, where he spent most of his time. She was worried how he would take this news of what she had been informed off; for one they had only been married a year and a half at the most. And he had been spending so much time with his career, and so had she.

She jumped as she heard a key in the lock.

Too late. He was home.

"Shar?" He called out, and she heard him drop his keys on the hallway table.

"In the front room," She husked back, her voice thick with nerves.

She smiled thinly when his bulky form appeared in the doorway, his features uplifted inside his gorgeous smile. He walked over to her rigid frame and place a soft kiss on her forehead. She flinched.

"You seem tense, baby, what's up?" His concerned tone made her feel even more guilty.

"It's nothing," She replied.

The air fell into an awkward silence as Zeke struggled to find something to say.

"You'll love me forever, right Zeke?" Sharpay blurted out, instantly covering her mouth after she'd said it. She took one glance at his confused face and cursed underneath her breath.

"Yeah, I agreed that when we did our vows, Shar. What's up?"

She sighed. "Nothing,"

His strong hand found its way to her cheek, caressing it with his palm. "Not nothing, baby. Tell me what's the matter,"

"It's n-noth-nothing, honestly Zeke. I'm just...It's just...Arghh," She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall.

She took a deep audible breath and glanced down at the floor.

"I'm pregnant,"

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

"White and red?"

"No, Troy, that's common,"

"They're Wildcat colours!"

"Are we still in high school?"

Troy and Gabriella were sitting at their breakfast bar in the kitchen, poring over bridal magazines. With the cake sorted, and the dress under control, they both decided they should concern themselves with flowers. Funny thing was, they just couldn't agree.

"No, Gabs, but it would be nice, wouldn't it? To have some nostalgia in our wedding?"

Gabriella sighed, putting her water bottle up between her lips. "There is nostalgia, then there is tackiness Troy. I still vote white and yellow,"

"But, I don't,"

"Jesus Troy, do you have to moan so much?" Gabriella screeched, flinging the pen down onto the catalogue. Troy looked at her with incredulous eyes.

"Me, moany? Ha, you're funny Gabriella. How is this going to work out?"

"What?"

"You're the one that said 'we have to agree with one another', and if I remember correctly, you sole chose the caterer!"

"No, we agreed mutually on Zeke! It was obvious!"

They sat there, staring at one another, red faces, stiff jawed. Gabriella was pissed because Troy wouldn't listen, and Troy was pissed because Gabriella was turning into some sort of bridezilla. Troy sighed and turned towards his fiancée, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this then,"

Gabriella sighed noisily, obviously distressed. "Do what?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't get married,"

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Chad walked through the mall, head held low and with a massive New Era cap on to hide away from the fans and paparazzi. He was there to buy something new for Jordynn; since he'd met her he couldn't stop spoiling her.

On his way towards the toy shop, he pondered what to buy her this time. Maybe a book? Nah, Taylor being Taylor would have bought her loads of them already.

Barbie dolls? Teddies? Crayons?

The possibilities were endless.

Taylor would be ecstatic. Chad was getting involved with JJ, and wanting to be a part of her life. Of course Taylor had something to do with Chad's re-occurrence, and now that they were 'back together' as it were, he was going to be there much more then she had probably anticipated.

He wondered how much loose change he had in his wallet. Putting his hand in his pocket, he searched but found nothing. Eyes wide, he patted his lower body, but still found nothing.

Crap! He'd left his jacket at Taylor's!

Sighing, he looked for his Blackberry to give her a call. But there was nothing there again!

"Ahh, shit," He countered quietly, now knowing there would have to be another trip to Taylors later. Not like he wasn't going to go anyway.

He turned, but before he could do a full 360, the shop in front him caught his eye.

A jewellers.

Pushing himself closer to the glass, he pored over the selection of jewellery on show. From watches to bracelets, necklaces to pendants and earrings to rings.

_Rings._

They caught his eye the most, lingering on the biggest rock cut diamonds he could see. He could just imagine Taylors face when he opened the box for her.

_What the hell? _He thought, _Why would I be giving Taylor a ring? _He scoffed quietly, shaking his head as if to get the stupid thoughts out of his head: but he couldn't.

Did he want to spend the rest of his life with her? By hell he did. She was everything to him; had been ever since they got together aged 16. Sure, there had been other girls, but none of them quite matched up to Taylor's standards.

She was his utopia, and he always wanted it to stay that way, especially now they were parents.

His eyes felt drawn towards and emerald set in a pear cut diamond, on a white gold band. It was the ideal ring, and Chad could just picture it on Taylor's left hand. He smiled; his mind was set.

By the end of the week, he would be engaged to Taylor McKessie.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Authors Note:- **I'm a bit nervous about reactions concerning this chapter. I will agree some characters were a bit OOC, but I felt it was needed.

Review?

Emily Grace 'x3


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:- **Thank you for the reviews!

Quickly, I just want to say, concerning the person that PM'ed me, I DO NOT support Traylor in any way shape or form, so no I will never ever write them, unless you would like me to vomit. God, to be honest, I think that pairing is just SICK. No offence to any that read or write, I just never will. (:

**Disclaimer:- **No, no, no.

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

"What do you mean you're leaving?!"

Taylor sighed for what seemed the twelfth time that evening. She was in the guest bedroom, suitcase on bed, packing clothes hurriedly. JJ lay context next to her, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

Denise had stopped pacing, and now stood just by the open wardrobe, her face flushed and hair a mess. After screaming at Taylor non-stop for a least an hour, it seemed like she had calmed down enough to have a civil conversation. Now she stood expectantly, waiting for Taylor to answer.

"You heard, Dee. By tomorrow, I'm gone,"

"Gone where?"

Taylor sighed; she hadn't thought about this. "I don't know. Go to my moms, back to Aunt Zaizee? The world is an endless place,"

Denise screwed up her face and advanced towards Taylor. "Don't be stupid. Stay here,"

Taylor grabbed her jewellery box and shoved it on top of her many t-shirts. "Stay here?" She scoffed slightly, "Seriously? For what?"

Denise picked up sleeping Jordynn, and rested her in the crook of her arms. She didn't even stir. "For JJ?" She sighed. "C'mon Tay, I love having you lot around. My niece is gorgeous, I'm spending time with a best friend and my brothers happy again. Please?"

Taylor turned around, her mouth hung a little in shock. "Chad's happy?" She laughed slightly, "So what, I stay here with our child while Chad's off with _Kavida _any time he gets?"

Denise, still holding tightly onto JJ, sat next to Taylor's suitcase on the bed. "Do you know what Tay? Chad has never _ever _mentioned this Kavida girl," She smiled thinly, "She's probably another one of those Saturday night flings that became too attached. Nothing in it,"

Taylor shook her head. "She was ringing up his cell, Dee,"

Denise raised an eyebrow. "Oh wow. She's ringing up Chad's phone, book the wedding now," Denise spat sarcastically.

Taylor shook her head. "It's all fun and games now Dee, but what happens if their _relationship _is more serious? I don't want to be the home-wrecker,"

"You have a young child together, Tay!" Denise rose her voice, anger pulsing through her veins. Due to her loudness, a sharp cry pierced the tense air. Both adult girls looked down to Denise's lap and the young toddler who had made the sound. It was obvious the caramel skinned toddler was crying, her face was screwed up and red, and there were whimpers emitting from her mouth.

Taylor sighed, running a hand through her hair. Denise, looking like a deer caught in headlights, hoisted JJ up so the young child was standing on her thighs. "JJ, shush, it's okay," She whispered, but JJ seemed to scream harder. Taylor exhaled noisily and walked over to her friend and daughter.

"Pass her here," She asked quietly, holding her arms outstretched. Denise shot her an apologetic smile, mouthing 'sorry', and passing her niece over to her mother. Taylor nodded, smiling slightly, and took JJ from Denise, resting her daughter on her left hip. "Jordynn-Jazmine Gabriella Danforth, what am I to do with you, hey?" Taylor ran a hand across her daughters forehead, smoothing her unruly curls back. "Shush sweetie, it's okay," She soothed, smiling when JJ's cries resided to sniffles.

"Who's a better girl then?" Taylor smiled, giggling when JJ hiccupped. "Mommy doesn't like it when you cry," JJ shook her head comically, burying it into Taylor's shoulder.

"Sorry Tay, I completely forgot Jordynn was asleep," Denise remarked sheepishly.

Taylor shook her head. "Its fine Dee, I wanted her up anyway," She smiled at Denise, then turned her head to JJ, "Are you hungry baby?"

Jordynn grimaced. "Noooo," She looked from Taylor to Denise in wide eyes, "Want dada,"

Taylor almost fainted in shock as Denise started a coughing fit. "Dada isn't here at the moment sweetie," She said gently, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Dada!" JJ screamed, her face screwing up as if she was going to cry again. Taylor looked pointedly at Denise.

"Crap," She cursed quietly, "This is gonna be harder then i thought,"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Chad practically skipped to the front door of his best friend's house; he was that happy. He rapped on the door four times, willing someone to answer. His prayers were fulfilled when Troy opened the door, granted looking a little more dishevelled than usual, and waved him in. Chad walked through the small hallway and into the spacious living room. He did a double take when he saw the state of the living room; cups everywhere, last night's take-away gathering mould on the paper strewn table. Gabriella certainly wouldn't have left a mess like this.

"Where's Gabs?" Chad asked nonchalantly, not noticing Troy's wince. "It's Sunday, she shouldn't have to work,"

Troy shook his head. "She's at her mom's. We kinda...Had an argument?"

"What do you mean, kinda?" Chad replied, kinking an eyebrow, "You either did or you didn't Troy,"

Troy's face took on a pained expression. "We did. It was...Wrong, but we did,"

Chad looked up at his friend. "About what this time?"

Chad hadn't meant for his comment to sound rude. It was just that Troy and Gabriella had been having a lot of arguments lately, over trivial things, such as how much time Troy was spending away, who should do the weekly shop and even who should take charge of the television remote. Chad thought it was stupid, dumb and severely immature.

"Flowers," Troy winced inwardly, it sounded so stupid. And, of course, Chad laughed.

"_Flowers?" _He spluttered, "Be serious, Bolton,"

"That's exactly it though Chad!" He went and sat on the sofa, flinging his head in his hands, "We argued about colours and themes of _flowers, _of all things. I accused her of shit, she accused me of shit, and it became a huge mess!"

Chad sighed and went to sit beside his best friend, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Dude, I know it sounds bad now, but she'll come around sooner or later,"

Troy glared at him with watery eyes, and Chad got scared. Only twice in his life had he seen Troy Bolton cry. "Come round? Sooner or later?" He laughed pathetically, "The weddings _off _Chad. Done, finished, _capishe,"_

"What do you mean off?!" Chad almost shouted, "The wedding wouldn't be called off just because you couldn't agree on flower colours,"

Troy pointed towards the table. "What's that then?"

Chad looked at the table, and saw a small object, glinting in the sun.

"Gabi's ring," He breathed, under his breath.

"Yeah," Troy countered, shaking his head profusely, "She left her engagement ring here, then cleared off to her mom's. I think we're done for good, Chad,"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Gabriella practically ran to Denise's house. After crying in her mom's house all evening, she decided she needed more comfort, and who else is better than your best friend?

Getting to the front porch, she rang the doorbell twice, impatient for someone to answer. Finally, after about two or so minutes, the door flew open, and there stood Denise in a fluster.

"Thank God you're here!" She screeched, grabbing Gabi by the shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. "Tay has gone mental!"

Gabriella looked confused. "Mental?"

Denise nodded. "Just come in! She's upstairs,"

Gabriella nodded, stepping under the threshold and into the hallway. As Denise walked into the kitchen, Gabriella advanced up the stairs stopping when she got to the guest room door.

"Tay?" She asked shakily, not liking what she was seeing already. Taylor, dressed in a blue Juicy Couture tracksuit, was packing JJ's baby things into an already heaving suitcase. "Taylor?"

Taylor turned, now aware that someone other than Dee was talking to her. Her best friend stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of pyjama trousers tucked into Uggs, and a white camisole. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, and her face was make-up free apart from the slight mascara remnants that she had cried away. She looked tired and troubled, something that Taylor knew was far from normal. "Gabriella?" She stopped what she was doing, and walked towards her, "Honey, what's up?"

"I could ask you the same question," Gabriella drawled, surveying the clothes ridden room. "Going somewhere?"

Taylor sighed, picking up one of JJ's shirts that were on the floor. "I'm thinking of leaving,"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Say what?"

Taylor pursed her lips. "It's a long story,"

"I have time,"

Taylor shook her head, regaining a seating position on the bed as Gabriella joined her. "Me and Chad kissed yesterday,"

Gabriella smiled. "Oh my god, that's amazing Tay! Are you two back together? Then that means –"

"Woah, slow down sugar," Taylor joked, amazed at Gabriella's reaction. "That's not all,"

"Oh," Gabriella nodded, "Continue?"

"Well, after he left yesterday, I realised he had left his cell here, as it kept ringing. I picked it up, and someone answered: a_ girl_,"

"Well, Chad is quite a popular guy, Tay,"

Taylor sighed. "But, you don't get it. This girl called and said she was Chad's _girlfriend_,"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Tay, Chad hasn't had a girlfriend since you left,"

Taylor shook her head. "Well, she seemed pretty sure of herself,"

"Honey," Gabriella started, placing her hand atop of Taylors, "Chad is famous. A household name. Many girls want him, but he is select with his choosing. Most of these girls are one-night wonders that get clingy,"

"That's exactly what Dee said,"

"See?" Gabriella smiled, "Its common sense, Tay. Do you know what I think?"

Taylor shrugged. "What?"

"Chad's probably forgot all about this Kavida girl,"

Taylor smiled wryly. "I suppose. Just in case she _is _though, then I'll have to - ,"

"Ask Chad," Gabriella said, cutting her off, "Before you do anything hasty,"

Taylor nodded slowly. "Anyway, enough about me. Why are you here, dressed like _that_, upset?"

Gabriella fingered her pyjama bottoms. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Gabriella," Taylor said sternly, causing her best friend to look at her.

Gabriella sighed. "I think me and Troy are finished, before it even begun,"

Taylor's eyes widened to what looked like a painful level. "What?!"

Gabriella sighed. "It's a long story,"

Taylor smirked, miming Gabriella's words from earlier. "I have time,"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Denise hummed to herself as she prepared a salad for hers and Taylor's dinner later; that's if Taylor was still here.

Denise had known Taylor since the latter was 16 and had just started dating Chad. Back then, Denise thought Taylor was just a too smart, too opinionated know-it-all who was too closed minded to see the best in people. When dating Chad, Denise actually saw that all the show was a facade to hide the insecurities Taylor was harbouring, and dating a popular guy like Chad was illuminating these to put all the attention on her. Getting closer to 'real' Taylor was easy, and Chad probably was the one to change her. Soon after that, Taylor became pregnant, and just being trusted enough with the big secret allowed the two girls to form a closer bond.

_It's all part of the list; Things that I miss,_

_Things like your funny little laugh, or the way you smile,_

_Or the way we kiss –_

Denise jumped out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone piercing the quiet air. Looking down at the sideboard, her iPhone was flashing and the name '_Chad_' was illuminated on the screen. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the accept button, and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Denise! How are you on this fine evening?"

Denise felt like slapping her brother down the phone. "Chad? Are you okay?"

"Why, I'm fine Dee. Absolutely fantastic!" His voice was too preppy, it was surreal.

"Alright," Denise started through gritted teeth, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

She heard a wry laugh. "I'm just happy, Denise. Is that too much to understand?"

Denise started to slice up some cherry tomatoes, resting her cell in between the crook of her shoulder and neck. "I suppose not. And why are you so happy, dare I ask?"

She heard Chad sigh on the other end. "The sun is shining, there's no basketball for the rest of the season, and my beautiful daughter and the love of my life are back with me. Need I say more?"

Denise sighed, knowing that Chad was oblivious to Taylor's shock news. "Uh, Chad, that could be harder than you think,"

"Say what?"

Denise took a loud, audible inhale. "Chad, who's Kavida?"

"Who?" Chad asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Kavida," Denise countered, more confident this time, "A girl. Kavida,"

"I have no – Oooh," Chad replied, his voice getting louder, "Kavida!" He chuckled.

"Well?" Said Denise, growing impatient, "Who the hell is she?"

"A model I met in a club, Denise!" Chad laughed, "What's this about, Dee?"

"Are you in a relationship with her?" Denise couldn't stop herself now, it was just all coming out.

"Huh? We had a kiss and a cuddle Denise, a couple of dances. What's turned you into my mother all of a sudden?"

Denise shook her head. "Chad, this model, Kavida, she talked to Tay earlier,"

"How?"

"You must have left your cell here or something. But, anyway, Tay spoke to her and this chick said that you and her were in a relationship,"

"Come again?!"

"As in, you and her, _together_," Denise could hear the exasperation in her brothers voice and was seriously confused.

"But, we're not!" Chad was almost shouting now.

"Well, that's hard to decipher. Especially, coming from the girl you just kissed instants before she got the phonecall,"

"Shit," Chad exhaled noisily, "Does Taylor think that me and - ? Are - ?"

Denise suddenly felt sorry for her brother. "Taylor took it to heart. Literally,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's packing her things up, Chad. She'll be gone by the morning,"

Denise heard nothing but silence on the other end. "Chad?"

Greeted with the dial tone, Denise inwardly cursed. Chad was known for going to drastic measures on things he was passionate about, and Taylor Annabelle McKessie could just pitch the post. But, Taylor was also a determined, independent woman, and when she made a decision, she stuck to it.

Could anything good come of this sticky situation?

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Authors Note:- **Okay, crappy ending, and sorry for the long-ish wait. Have got some mock exams coming up in 3 weeks, so revision period has started! ):

Review?

Emily '-#


End file.
